The Defender & the Determined Protector
by skargasm
Summary: The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** Prologue

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_"He who is named Warrior, Defender of Mankind_  
_And the Determined Protector_  
_Conjoined they must become _

_Empowered to work with the Chosen One_  
_To prevent the rise of the evil that lies beneath_  
_Or all will fail and only evil shall come to pass."_

"Oh dear".

"Giles?"

"I say, Buffy, this er latest prophecy – it is a cause of um some concern".

"Don't tell me – another apocalypse? Come on, Giles, we have one nearly every other week! The end of the world is nigh, but don't forget your homework! Just do your researchy thing and let me know how to kill whatever is and we're good! Right?"

"I don't think this is going to be quite so simple as that." Giles stood up from the research table, lifting the heavy tome he had been reading and moved towards the shelf. "I need to double-check with the Codex of Ruination, but I think we might be in for some rather stormy weather".

"Oh. Does that mean I can't go shoe shopping?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 1/?

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_The room was bland – magnolia would be his best guess if he was forced to say what colour it was. Xander stood up and moved to one of the walls. As he did so, he became aware of two other presences in the room, but couldn't quite make them out. Reaching the wall, he reached out with his right hand and touched it. As his fingers touched, the wall turned opaque, then into a mirrored surface. Now he could see he was definitely not alone. He turned his head and to his right was a man who looked a lot like him. Well, if he had a brush cut and wore army fatigues. And to his left, in a cage, was a naked but furred human-looking figure. The facial features were blurred and no matter how much he squinted he couldn't quite make them out._

"Huh, no fear yet" he found himself thinking. He turned back to the mirror to find that it had now turned transparent. And on the other side was the figure of Spike, reaching out the opposite hand. If the glass hadn't been there, their hands would have been touching, palm to palm. To Spike's right was a slight looking man, honey-coloured curls tumbling about his head and wire-rimmed glasses. To Spike's left was a creature in a cage. The creature – or demon – was quite fearsome looking, with gold eyes, ridged forehead and sharp fangs.

As Xander watched, the Spike in the middle moved forward until he was standing next to the glass. It was only when he felt the brush of leather against his trousers that Xander realised that he too had moved forward. Looking down, as always slightly surprised to find he was taller than Spike, Xander's eyes were caught by the diamond bright blue of Spike's eyes. As he watched, the eyes fluttered closed, making Spike look – vulnerable and open, a posture that Xander could never have imagined on the vampire before now. And without volition, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Spike's...

"Holy shit!" Leaping up in bed, Xander reached out and slammed the alarm clock to turn it off. He felt muzzy-headed, lacking in sleep – a familiar state recently. He was plagued by dreams – dreams that he never remembered the next morning, only that he had dreamed quite vividly. Running his fingers through his rumpled dark hair, he flopped back down on the bed. Thank goodness it was Saturday – no work, just a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box to look forward to. He was looking forward to seeing the girls – college was keeping them very busy, and apart from the odd night of slayage and research parties he wasn't getting to spend as much time with them as he would have liked.

Energised by the idea of spending time with his ladies, Xander pushed himself out of bed and headed towards the shower. 

"Never fear, the Xan-man is here and I come bearing gifts of pastries and coffee!" Kicking the door shut with his foot, Xander walked into the Magic Shop, arms full of goodies for the girls and Giles.

"Ah Xander, so glad you could make it - "

"Hey, Xan, did you get the ones with the sprinkles?" The normal scramble for the best choice in donuts was fought in silence as Xander shrugged off his coat and made himself comfortable at the research table. Silly though it might seem, it always pleased him to see the girls diving in to the goodies he brought. That and the smiles he could coax out of them with his goofy jokes often made his day.

"Hey G-Man, I made sure to get the jellied donuts cos I know how much you love them – in your understated Britishy way that is".

"How many times must I ask you _not_ to call me by that ridiculous name?"

"Always worth one more time Giles!" Giles rolled his eyes and smiled (score one for the Xan-man – making Giles crack his stiff upper exterior) before reaching for the jelly donut and heading back behind the counter where he had stashed his tea. He was most concerned by the latest prophecy but had had little to no luck finding out who the 'Defender' or 'Determined Protector' were meant to be. "So, what's the what?"

"No big. Just thought it would be good to catch up. Giles is all wiggy cos of his latest prophecy of doom but apart from that things are pretty calm". Speaking around a mouthful of donut, Buffy sat down on the table next to Xander, swinging her leg and kicking him casually on each swing.

"And my Willowy type person – how goes the college studies?"

"Most excellent thank you Xander. I've made a new friend – well hopefully a new friend – she goes to the same Wicca group as me, and she seems to be as interested in the spell stuff as I am, which is not to say that I've been doing any spell stuff, just reading up on it in a purely supervised way – right Giles?"

"What? Oh yes, yes, Willow, absolutely". Xander and Willow grinned at each other – it was perfectly obvious that Giles hadn't followed her babble at all.

"So, Giles, what's this prophecy that has you in all in a bind? Anything we can help with – and by help with, I mean make you tea and pretend to understand".

"Well actually, I'm really not sure. It's not very specific - "

"Pah, when are prophecies _ever_ specific?"

" - and I cannot find reference to either of these two beings anywhere. It just says they are meant to work with the Chosen One -"

"Yeah me!"

"Yes, quite Buffy. Unfortunately I think I've pretty much exhausted my library and may have to consult with Wesley".

"Oooh, Watcher Road Trip ahead – better watch it when the two of you get together, I can imagine the stuff you two get up to surrounded by books!".

"Yes, quite Xander, thank you".

"So, Tara and I got talking and she's really into spiritual stuff, and was telling me the meaning of names and stuff. My name is a Celtic for Joy or something like that, and hers is perceived as the unquenchable hunger that propels all life!"

"Whoa – getting a bit deep there, Wills!"

"What does my name mean then?"

"Err, there's no particular meaning for Buffy – don't laugh Xander! - but Elizabeth means God's promise which is of the good, especially with you being the Chosen One and all". Buffy stuck her tongue out at Xander, and he retaliated, both of them ignoring Willow's pretend scowl. "Oooh, and get this, Xander, Alexander means "Defender, or Warrior for Mankind – now how's about that then?"

The sound of a heavy book being dropped caused all of them to turn to look at Giles, who was standing with his glasses in his hand, looking rather shocked.

"Oh Good Lord, Willow, say that again!"

"Say what? Giles, are you alright? Because I don't know if you realise this but you just dropped a very old book and normally you tell us that - "

"No no, what you were saying. What's the definition of Xander's name?"

"Well, it was just in this book Tara was telling me about. It's something like Defender, or Warrior for Mankind which I thought was really cool because of Xander here working to fight the forces of evil here in Sunnydale and stuff. Why – Giles, you've gone really pale!"

"Quick, get him a chair!" and the three rushed to help Giles to sit down at the table. "Giles, what's wrong?"

"I – well, I hope I'm wrong but I think I may have been looking in the wrong places. You see, one of the beings referenced in the prophecy is called the Defender, or Warrior for Mankind". Looking round at the three faces, Giles could see they were as stunned as he was. "Yes – it would appear that our Xander has made his way into a prophecy".

"Well hell!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 2/?

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

"Ok, G-man, I hate to say this but I think you may have taken one too many hits to the head. There are hundreds of Alexanders – what makes you think I'm it?"

"He does have a point Giles. I mean, this is Xander we're talking about - "

"Hey!"

"No offence, Xander" Buffy said, patting him on the arm. "But seriously, why would Xander suddenly turn up in some fusty old prophecy? And if he's this Defender then who the heck is the Protector? And is it me, or does that sounds like some sort of birth control?" Xander couldn't resist a snicker, half-wishing he'd come up with that one!

"Yes, well perhaps I was a tad hasty. But you must admit, finding out that Xander's name means the same thing is quite the coincidence. Willow, where did your friend – Tara, did you say? - where did she find these definitions?"

"I think you can just look on the net Giles. Would you like me to boot up your computer? There are some amazing search engines that would be incredibly helpful..."

"Yes, yes, I know how much you adore using all this technology. Give me a decent book any day. However, in this instance, I think it would be most helpful if you could indeed turn to the computer and see if you can find more about these definitions. And – where's Buffy gone?"

She waved from the entrance to the training room, mobile phone in hand. "I'm just going to give Angel a ring. He's meant to be coming down later and I thought it might be an idea for him quiz Wesley on any handy-dandy books for you. Now aren't I the helpful little Slayer?"

"Yes, and the opportunity to talk to your Deadboy-friend has nothing to do with it?" Xander snarked. Ever since Buffy and Angel had decided to give things another try, he had been making a real effort not to return to his previous 'Angel-hating' stance. He was old enough now to realise that a large part of it had been jealousy – of all the attention the vampire had received, his relationship with Buffy while Xander was deep in the Buffy-love, and the actions of Angelus had been too much for his loyal heart to easily forgive. Admittedly, there were still times when he hated the vamp, but mainly because he seemed determined to be miserable! Even after the embedding of his soul – payment for deeds he had undertaken in L.A. For the Powers that Be – Deadboy had still been a miserable s.o.b.. Xander was well on the 'we hate Angelus' train, but now there was no chance of the evil bastard re-emerging and wreaking havoc on Buffy's family and friends, he was prepared to let bygones be bygones. Well after a particularly harsh talking to from Buffy about the freedom to choose and all that! They had actually sat and had a proper conversation not long after the two lovers were reunited, and although they weren't friends, they could at least be in the same room as each other without hackles instantly rising.

"Ha, ha, you're just – ANGEL! Yeah, I know – was hoping you could... What vision? Really? Ok, right – see you later then. Ok, yeah I'll let Giles know. Bye".

"Whassup? Did someone mess about with his hair-gel? If so, please remember I have an airtight alibi and -"

"Cordelia had a vision. And Xander, you were in it. Angel is bringing Wesley with him because apparently this one looks like a big deal. He wouldn't tell me more – said he would be down as soon as it's dark".

All four were struck dumb. If Xander was starring in a vision from the Powers that Be, maybe Giles wasn't as far off the mark as they thought. 

_For a moment, he was convinced he was back with the Initiative. The cold, hard fear froze him in place before he realised the walls were wrong – the Initiative was whiter than white, soulless and evil hidden behind a clean façade, whereas this room seemed to be neither good nor bad – simply there, like a waiting room. Bouncing to his feet, he looked around. Even with his excellent sight, there wasn't anything to be seen – white upon white upon white. He moved towards one of the walls, and as he reached out to touch it the texture changed becoming mirror like. For the first time in over 100 years he saw his reflection. He took a step back, bemused, then instantly shrugged into his Big Bad persona and faced his image down._

Looking to one side, he could see himself how he used to look – floppy curls, poncy glasses, breeches and shirt. He sneered – it had literally taken blood and tears to lose that part of himself, and facing it now wasn't bringing back any fond memories. Angelus had beaten William out of him years ago, or rather beaten away any external signs of William. Turning to his other side, he could see a cage containing a demon – a snarling, writhing beast with golden eyes, ridged forehead and razor sharp fangs. He could quite clearly see the seeping wound in the demon's head where the chip had been implanted, and sometimes the snarls sounded more like whimpers before rising in volume as the demon beat against the bars of the cage once more. Trapped within it's own head – sometimes he wished the Initiative had simply dusted him.

Turning back to the image in the middle, he realised the mirror was changing texture again, becoming more window like. He faltered as he saw something on the other side, and the blurred shape formed into – Xander ruddy Harris? Why would he be seeing the Whelp? And what the bloody fuck were the two other shapes there with him? One made his demon growl threateningly – dressed as a shoulder, from crew cut to boots, standing at attention – the soldier image was distressing to say the least. But more bizarre was the furred creature in a cage. If he could understand that the caged persona on his side was the demon, what the fuck was that doing at Xander's side? It looked like nothing so much as - as a hyena? This was getting more and more surreal, and determined not to put up with any more shit, Spike moved to turn away. But Xander was reaching for him – his hand outstretched, palm forwards and Spike found himself stepping close and pressing his palm to Xander's palm. The skin was hot but not sweaty – just part of the overall furnace that was Xander Harris – and looking up Spike realised that he must have stepped closer or something because now he was looking the whelp dead in the eye with nothing between them.

Those eyes – those kick me, hurt me, love me, all-seeing brown eyes – were staring directly into his own, piercing through any pretence to the man within the vampire. And for the first time in years, Spike felt that somebody **saw** him. Not just the image, the bravado. Not just the demon – the capacity for blood, death and violence. Not just the sexy exterior, with his pretty blue eyes and his marble white skin to be kicked and bruised as desired. Those eyes saw **him** - the poet hiding inside of the killer, the too-big heart that had been trampled and crushed by rejection too many times. Closing his eyes, blocking out the sight, Spike desperately tried not to cry. He wouldn't let the Whelp see him cry, not now, not ever.

Eyes squeezed shut, he was taken by surprise when warm, mobile lips touched his and Xander pulled him into his arms. He was enfolded in an incredibly warm embrace, wrapped up tight and held close – so close that he could feel Xander's heartbeat thudding into his own chest, almost as though it was his own heart. He gasped, and found he was being devoured – darting tongue slipping in to steal a taste; his head was being tilted, all the better to enable the boy – Man – to delve deeper; crushed closer as Xander's kiss went on and on and on. Responding in spite of himself, Spike's hands swept up to grasp Xander's head, taking over the kiss so that now it was _his_ tongue delving into that wet warmth, tracing teeth and gums, learning Xander from the inside out. He had **never** felt like this, not even with his Dark Princess, and stunned he pulled back, eyes wide with shock.

And as he watched, the furry beast-man and the soldier moved closer to Xander until they seemed to merge from either side, almost as though they were sliding **INTO** Xander. "What the fuck?"

His exclamation echoed around the crypt, bringing Spike fully awake so that he found himself sitting up in bed, tangled in his sheets, and gasping for breath. "What the fuck had the Red Witch done this time?" 


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 3/?

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

"I don't want to talk about this. In fact, I think it's probably best if I shoot out of here now before Deadboy turns up - "

"Xander, you can't pretend this isn't happening – we need to try to understand what's going on, how the prophecy relates to you – we need to find out who this 'Determined Protector' is – hiding your head in the sand isn't going to make this go away". Giles tried to be understanding, but now wasn't the time for Xander to be stubborn. The mere fact that Angel and Wesley were coming down from LA that evening meant that whatever was going to happen was going to happen _soon_ and they needed to be prepared.

"Hey! Head firmly _out_ of the sand thanks G-Man! You guys smooshing together some bits of information does not make the Xan-Man part of any prophecy, and until you've got some proof, I'm quite happy on this river I'm sailing on, thanks very much!". Xander and Giles had gone into the small office in the Magic Box. The young man was obviously upset by what had occurred and was determined to ignore it all as long as possible, whilst Giles wanted to get to grips with everything sooner rather than later.

"Xander – I can understand how difficult this is for you but - "

"Can you? Can you really? It's bad enough I've been every demon's butt-monkey for however many years – now you want me to play some role in some dumbass prophecy, and _conjoin_ with some fucking protector, who by the way we have no idea who it is! I don't think you can understand how any of that feels Giles, I really don't. I'm the token human, remember – no special powers here? And no matter how many times I may have joked that I wanted to not be quite as ordinary as I am, I'm kinda happy with my place on the totem pole. Right at the bottom suits me just fine, thanks, and putting me into some stupid prophecy is not going to change that!"

"I can see you're agitated. Perhaps you're correct, maybe we should try to gather a bit more information, piece together a bit more before we go any further. Please, rest assured, we will be looking into this whole thing very carefully".

"Thanks Giles. I just..."Xander sighed deeply, " – I just don't feel up to all of this, especially with Deadboy and Wesley coming. Buffy and Willow seem to think I should be happy to be involved in this, but I'm not. I'm sorta happy being 'fray-adjacent' and this seems to put a bull's eye right on my back. It just makes me feel uncomfortable – I don't want to be responsible for some apocalypse happening". Having revealed his real fear, that he might let people down, might be responsible for something earth-shattering happening, Xander bent his head and allowed his shoulders to droop, letting Giles see how deeply affected he was.

"Oh Xander, you must know you're not alone in this. But yes, I can understand how you're feeling, and appreciate you need some space. It's just – you really **must** let me know of anything, _anything_ unusual that occurs with you, alright?"

"Unusual how exactly?"

"Well I'm not absolutely sure. If we apply the same sort of principles as how Slayer's are affected, for instance, recurring vivid dreams - "

"Dreams?" Eyes wide, Xander realised too late that he had given himself away. There went his opportunity to escape. Sitting down , he dropped his head in his hands. "What do you need to know about these dreams?" 

"I can tell you're there – you might as well come in". Spike sighed as the door to his crypt was opened, and Angel walked through. He had sensed his Sire outside for at least ten minutes before finally losing patience and speaking.

"Hello Spike."

"'Gelus".

"Spike – look, I need to talk to you. There are some things you need to be made aware of".

"What – you mean like you and the Slayer? What – you thought I didn't know? Can smell you on her, or didya forget, vampire here?"

"No, I didn't forget. I can't ever forget can I? I made you what you are – did things that I'm ashamed of..."

"Oh please! Save the brooding for someone who cares! What do you want?"

"Spike – God, there's no easy way to tell you this. I only recently found out your part in it, and until Cordelia had the vision we had no idea, I swear to you - "

"What are you going on about? Have you lost all your marbles underneath that hair gel? You're not making any sense!"

Angel was pacing up and down the crypt, obviously agitated.

"Yeah, sorry. This has me thrown. And I know how much you hate 'mojo' but I don't think you're going to have much choice in this one. Look, do me a favour – sit down will you? I can't talk to you while you look like you're waiting to bolt".

"I don't run from anyone mate!" Spike snarled, then sighed heavily as it became obvious Angel wasn't going to speak until he had sat down. Throwing himself into the ratty old armchair he had 'saved' from the dump, he threw one leg over the arm and raised his eyebrow sardonically. "This alright?"

"There's a prophecy. You're in it. As well as someone else, and you need to do something that I don't think you're going to want to do but you don't really have a choice otherwise Acathla is going to look like a walk in the park".

"A prophecy? With me in it – yeah, ok Capt'n Forehead, pull the other one!"

"Spike, I'm being deadly serious. I need you to come with me, and I need you to listen to some pretty heavy vampire lore because if you don't, there's no telling what might happen". Spike took a moment to look at Angel's face and realised the older vampire was serious. And what that meant for him he really wasn't sure.

"And what makes you think I wanna help? Cos that's what you're talking about, isn't it? If there's some crappy prophecy and your demon bint's getting visions, then it's all about helping the White Hats right? And what makes you think I want any part in that?"

"Because despite everything I ever did to you, or tried to beat into that thick skull of yours, you're actually a good man. And I don't think you want to see the end of the world anymore than I do. I know how much you've been helping Buffy over the last year, in spite of the fact that no progress has been made in getting the chip out of your head. And I know there were alternatives to what you _chose_ to do – you could have set up a demon court, burned down their houses, hired killers – but you didn't. You chose to help them. So something within you is already playing on the side of the White Hats, whether you want to admit it or not. So, are you going to come with me, or do you want to drag this out so I'm forced to kick your ass and _make_ you come with me?" Standing over the smaller vampire, Angel pulled himself up to his fullest height. "I could always use Sire's voice if that would help – make you feel like you had no choice?"

"Alright, alright, keep your mullet on. Where are we going?" shrugging into his duster, Spike looked up at Angel. He hated it when Angel showed how well he knew him – it pissed him off that Angel was right, he **had** had a choice since the chip.

"To the Magic Box – like I said, this doesn't just affect you. And we need to talk on the way because I don't want you exploding in front of all of them when I explain what you have to do!"

"Why would I explode? You know, contrary to your opinion of me, I do have _some_ self control ya know!"

"Yeah, ok. So, if I were to tell you that you're going to have to take on a Consort and you won't actually have a choice in the matter, you're gonna take that well?"

"Bloody hell!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 4/?

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

It was a tense group of people sat around in the Magic Box. Xander was trying his best to disappear, slumped as low down as possible in his chair. Angel was at the 'head' of the research table, Buffy's hip resting against him as she stood by his side. Whether they realised it or not, they presented a united front – that they were together and would support each other's decisions. Xander was pleased for his friend, he really was but he couldn't help but wish he had someone _he_ could lean on, who would unquestionably be on _his_ side. Trying hard to shake off his melancholy, he looked around at the rest of the gang. Giles and Wesley were sat side by side, heads buried deeply in a couple of large books, muttering between themselves as they compared the two copies of the prophecy that they had found.

Willow was in front of the computer, almost hiding behind the screen. He got the feeling she was going to flip when she heard what he had told Giles about his dreams but he couldn't think of how to prevent that, and again he sighed, wondering how badly he was going to disappoint his friends. Spike was the only one not around the table having taken his customary place on the steps leading to the loft-space, scowling at everyone in general but Angel in particular.

"Giles? Wes? Perhaps it might be an idea to start?" Angel's voice broke the heavy silence, and Xander jumped slightly. Wesley cleared his throat noisily, then began to explain.

"Yes, well, right then. Er, perhaps I should fill you in on the LA connection as it were? Right. Er, I've been researching the so-called 'Defender' prophecy for some time although like Mr Giles I hadn't managed to figure out who the leading players were. This afternoon – evening? - Cordelia had what was not a normal vision. There wasn't the normal scene of bloodshed and mayhem, but there was a definite sense of urgency and the, erm, well the people in the vision were already known to us. The first person she recognised was Xander but not Xander as we know or knew him - "

"What does that _mean_ exactly?"

"Let him finish – please". Willow subsided with some grumbling under her breath but allowed Wesley to continue speaking.

"Cordelia was only able to identify the person definitively as Xander once she remembered a few things that had occurred whilst she was living here in Sunnydale".

"What things?" Willow interrupted again, leaning forward around the monitor and obviously bristling.

"Well, to put it politely, the two possessions that Xander went through." Out of the corner of his eye, Xander saw Spike stiffen and he realised that up until that point the vampire had been unusually quiet and unassuming. The Big Bad persona was nowhere in evidence and for some reason the image of a bookish man with floppy curls seemed to be superimposed over his normal visage. Shaking his head and feeling quite disturbed, Xander tuned back in to what was being said. "Cordy explained that the, er, image of Xander was blurred, as though there was his normal image or persona but with two shadows. One was quite obviously a soldier, and the other – well, the other was um - "

"The other was the hyena" finished Giles.

"But Giles, we exorcised the hyena – you said..."

"Willow, please! Let Wesley get through the explanation – we can discuss the details then". Giles' tone was sharp and Willow sat back resentfully. Strangely Buffy didn't move from her position next to Angel, a sign of her recently acquired maturity perhaps - whatever it was, Xander found himself thinking that she had done some major growing up recently and it had never been more evident.

"Yes, Giles, as you say the other seemed to be a representation or manifestation of his previous hyena possession. The vision continued in this vein but with another being, similarly confusing for his – well, his multiple personalities blurred into one. Cordelia was still dealing with the trauma normally caused by the visions when she realised who the other being was."

"So - who was it?" Buffy asked. Willow began biting her nails, shifting nervously in her seat. "Well?"

Finally Angel answered. "It was Spike".

Xander was quietly petrified to realise that he _wasn't_ surprised. During his conversation with Giles earlier he had admitted to the recurring dreams but that they hadn't been clear enough for him to say what had happened in them. But as Wesley spoke, a slow movie reel seemed to be playing in his head and with the revelation that the other being in Cordy's vision seemed to be the owner of multiple personalities or possessions, Xander instantly had a flashback to his dream. The dream where Spike was Spike and his demon and the foppish young man. The dream where he had seen his hyena and his solder memories solidified into being, the dream where he had kissed Spike.

"XANDER! Xander – oh my God, someone get him a glass of water or something..."

"Good Lord!"

" … I don't know, one minute he was listening along with the rest of us and the next he fell out of the chair and..."

"...perhaps if you hadn't put it quite so bluntly Angel..."

"Give the Whelp some bloody room to breath why don't you!" Spike's voice broke through the hubbub, and the sudden silence rang loud in the shop. Xander found himself being helped to his feet and shoved back into his chair, a glass of water thrust into his face. He looked up to realise it was Spike holding the glass to his mouth, whilst the others were standing around with various expressions of shock. "What?" Spike growled.

Xander snickered into the glass as everyone busied themselves finding their chairs again, leaving plenty of space between themselves and the growling vampire. Although not so funny when it meant he was right next to said growling vampire and had obviously been thrown to the lions, metaphorically speaking. Spike looked down at him and smirked, his twisted sense of humour obviously on the same wavelength as Xander's.

"So what makes you think this other being was Spike? And what does that have to do with the prophecy?" Buffy broke the silence, and Giles looked up wearily.

"Err, perhaps if Willow would be so kind as to pull up the page on screen - Wesley was successful at finding something... well, the um page of name definitions if you please?"

Still slightly confused, Willow's fingers flew over the keyboard going through the recent browsing history then she tilted the computer monitor so that it could be seen by the rest of the group. Eyes huge in her face, she selected some keys and highlighted a section of the page:

"As you can see this, along with Cordelia's vision would indicate that, er, Xander and Spike represent the beings mentioned in the prophecy. And, based on the research Wesley and I have completed this evening, their 'multiple personalities' are part of the whole thing. Or fated to be, if you will".

The silence this time was deafening. Spike remained at Xander's side, determinedly _not_ looking up. Xander buried his face in the glass of water, inwardly running and re-running the movie of the dream. He'd kissed Spike. _He'd_ kissed Spike.

"Now we don't actually fully understand the whole prophecy, but it is quite clear on one particular point which Angel is going to explain. And I would ask that you let him explain fully before interrupting". Giles looked at Willow warningly having already noted her mutinous expression.

"Thank you Giles. The prophecy - well the copy Wes and I have been working from - was actually taken from a Vampire Codex, one that talks of a 'determined protector'. It was originally ignored because it made no sense that a vampire would work alongside a human, a 'defender of mankind' if you will but certain signs have been noted and it's becoming more and more clear that this _is_ real. And that somehow, the protector and the defender must be conjoined if they're to stop evil being unleashed on the world. In the vampire codex, there was some argument regarding the 'conjoined' aspect but then it was determined that this referred to the taking of a Claimed Consort".

"A Consort?" Willow blurted out, blushing as Giles once more frowned in her direction.

"Yes. Taking a Claimed Consort - well it doesn't happen often between two vampires. More often than not the pair are simply known within any court as Master Vampire and Consort. It's incredibly rare for it to happen between a Vampire and a Human - generally, any human would simply be turned and then become a consort in the normal order of events. However, it's the Claimed aspect that makes this - well, so different and so binding. From what we have read in the Codex and also in Giles' Ruination Text, it's quite clear that this human would need to be Claimed rather than just becoming a normal Consort".

Giles took over speaking from Angel, saying "So, to all intents and purposes Xander and Spike would have to undertake a magical vampire ceremony and then work with the Chosen One - Buffy - in order to prevent this apocalypse from occurring. If they don't, the consequences could be quite catastrophic."

Willow scowled. "So what you're actually saying is - "

"What I'm saying is - "

"That Spike and I are engaged?"

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 5/?

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

Sorry the chapters are so short – Plot!Bunny is only releasing this to me in fits and starts and I stop when she tells me to whether I agree with her or not. And yeah, I know normally by this time I've got the boys naked and groiny but Porn!Muse must be sleeping or something! 

_Giles took over speaking from Angel, saying "So, to all intents and purposes Xander and Spike would have to undertake a magical vampire ceremony and then work with the Chosen One - Buffy in order to prevent this apocalypse from occurring. If they don't"._

"So what you're actually saying is - "

"What I'm saying is - "

"That Spike and I are engaged?"

The shouting had started pretty much straight away, Willow surprisingly being one of the loudest. It was a bit like watching tennis as she literally screamed in Angel's face, with Buffy shouting back at her, Giles and Wesley adding to the general noise levels as they tried to calm things down. Xander had been transfixed by it all, and it was only when Spike tapped him on the shoulder, and gestured with his head towards the back door of the shop that he had managed to pull himself away from the spectacle. He saw Spike catch Angel's eye and mouth "Whelp n' me are gonna talk" as he ducked through the door, and then it was just the two of them. Well, the two of them and the words of a prophecy standing like an elephant between them.

Spike leaned against the wall, lit a cigarette and watched the golden glow of the burning end. He looked up at Xander who had positioned himself against the opposite wall, head tilted back as he looked up at the sky. The silence lengthened.

"Can I ask you something?" Spike squinted through the smoke as he exhaled. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you – have you been having – well, dreams? About all of this I mean..." This wasn't quite where he'd imagined the conversation would start, but then he'd never understood the way the Whelp's mind worked. All that babble could be hard to decipher.

"Only one dream – that I remember anyway. You?" Xander nodded. Another elephant joined the party, and Spike smirked inwardly – the alley was getting kinda crowded. "What happened in you'rn then?"

Xander blushed and ducked his head so he could hide behind his bangs. "Well – erm, I've only just started remembering them – when Wesley was talking in there it all kinda came back".

"Ahh. Is that why you swooned?"

"I didn't _swoon_! You make me sound like a girl!" Xander exclaimed indignantly.

"Cap fits n' all that!"

"Hey, buddy, I'm not the girl in this relationship – not that this _is_ a relationship because that would be – and anyway, I didn't swoon. The heat in there got to me - "

"A bit overcome by it all were ya?" Spike snarked.

"Why does everything you say make me sound like a weak girl?" Xander scowled at him, then reluctantly grinned. "Yeah, ok, so I fainted. Spike, this is all so sudden!" Batting his eyelashes, he put one hand to his chest, and the other to his forehead in a fake swoon.

"Git!"

"Bite me Fangless!"

"So you **do** know what the ceremony involves then?"

"Ah what now? What's biting got to do with the ceremony? Because I've managed to get this far without any biting – well biting of the bad kind, although I guess a vampire wouldn't consider _any_ biting to be of the bad, but I'm not a vamp so I think I can safely say that there are definitely some types of biting that I would class as bad – for me, obviously. Because it has to be a personal choice – say, if Buffy and Angel wanted to - and I'm gonna shut up now!"

"Harris – do you have any idea how serious all of this is? Do you know what being a consort involves – is there anything getting through that thick skull of yours?"

"Hey! I may not know what all this consort stuff is, but I **am** taking this seriously! Excuse me if every now and then I have a slight attack of the wiggins at the sudden realisation that not only am I part of some moldy old prophecy, but that all my previous Hellmouth possessions are part of the package and to top it off I'm apparently getting married to someone but not a female someone like I would have expected, but a male someone and that person is of the undead variety and we've never been on so much as a date!"

"Vampires don't date!"

"Well maybe they should! And that was _so_ not the important part of what I said!"

"So some of that was meant to be important? Sorry, mate, just seemed like your normal useless babble to me!"

"You wouldn't know useful if it jumped up and bit you on your vamp ass!"

"Better my arse than your flabby effort – too much sitting down lately Harris?"

By this time, they were faced off against each other in the middle of the alleyway, almost shouting into each other's faces. And in an instant, both of them had flashbacks to the _same_ part of the dream. Rendered speechless, they stared at each other, both wondering if the other was thinking the same thing. Both wondering what would happen if they took one step forward, leaned towards each other and kissed. Both _hoping_ the other was brave enough to make the first move. The moment stretched and they moved that little bit closer to each other, eyes still captured, lips parted. Xander's head moved down slightly, Spike's neck arched up and -

"XANDER!" Willow's voice broke the spell, and both men jerked apart, visibly shaken. They turned to look at the girl in the doorway. She was obviously upset, eyes wild and cheeks flushed. "I don't think you should be out here with Spike, Xander. I think we all need to take a step back and not rush into something that could be regretted!" Twisting her fingers together, she stepped between the two men, staring up at Xander.

"Will - "

"I just think you need to think this through – I mean, you HATE vampires and all of a sudden there's all this talk of conjoining you with Spike, which is so not of the good because, evil much? And, and, there's no real telling whether we've even translated the prophecy correctly so you should just stay away from Spike because your head's all mixed up and you maybe don't realise what you're doing!"

"Willow! I'm not completely brainless - "

"I never said you were Mister, just that all of this has to be really confusing, and I know how long you've wanted to be special, and you _are_ special even if you're not in this prophecy really, and I just don't want you doing something without thinking it through first"

"Willow, stop – just stop! Spike and I were just talking, alright? Just talking". Xander wrapped his arm around Willow and steered her back towards the doorway. "We're coming back in now anyway – just wanted to get away from all you grown-ups shouting". Relieved when she laughed, Xander followed her to the doorway. He turned back to look at Spike who was still standing in the alley, and before he could stop himself he took three quick steps towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Three quicker steps took him back into the shop and he moved towards the sounds of the others talking, determinedly not looking back to see how Spike was reacting. Which meant he missed the look of shock on Spike's face, and the slightly shaking hand that lifted and pressed itself against trembling lips.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 6/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**__: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

The Big Bad was back in evidence when Spike stepped back into the shop. Inwardly stunned at Xander – who knew the boy had the knackers to make the first move like that? And what exactly did it mean? - outwardly he seemed nonchalant and almost cocky as he walked back into the meeting.

Everyone had settled down at least – the shouting had hurt his sensitive ears, and to him seemed pretty pointless. What was there to argue about? If there was a choice to make, it was down to him and Xander – all the rest of it was just noise. When Angel had explained to him what was going on, Spike had been sceptical – more than anything, it sounded like the Powers that Like to Fuck you over were playing some nasty little trick and he didn't particularly want to set himself up for whatever butt-fuck they were planning. But the more Angel explained – some of it about Xander's possessions, some of it about the Vampire Codex – Spike found himself accepting more and more that this was meant to happen. And, rightly or wrongly, there was a part of him that **liked** it. That liked the fact that this one person was _destined_ to belong to him and only him, tied to him by spiritual and magical means for ever, never to be taken away. Ok, so it took some getting used to that the one person was ruddy Harris of all people, but it wasn't as if the Whelp was unattractive. He'd grown into his lanky body, and construction had put some pleasing muscles onto his frame. It wasn't a hardship to look at him – that shaggy dark hair, and those ruddy eyes! Sharp, clear, but with the capacity to be warm and loving...

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the room. Red was the one to watch – she seemed to be taking it all very personally that Xander was the centre of attention, that **he** was in a prophecy and even worse, alongside _Spike_. He had always gotten along with her – relatively speaking – although after her 'My will be done' spell he'd made it perfectly clear that chip or no chip, she better keep her mojo to herself around him or he'd rip her fucking skull open and pull her eyes out from the inside! For some reason, he hadn't been included in the rash of cookies that she had baked as an apology – funny that! Smirking, Spike took his customary position on the stairs watching, listening and waiting.

It seemed that the conversation had gone past accepting that he and Xander were the Defender and Protector and had moved onto the implications of them undertaking the Vampire ritual – and the consequences if they didn't. It surprised him that the Watcher was being so – well, so _reasonable_. It set his teeth on edge, made him wonder what was going on in his mind that it was acceptable. For a moment, Spike felt like growling as he thought how easily they were sacrificing **his** Xander to their cause, then he almost laughed out loud as he realised he was complaining about the fact that the Watcher was supporting the very thing Spike found that he wanted. Him and Xander together.

Giles was obviously struggling to keep his temper because he was speaking through gritted teeth. "Willow, I would ask that you cease and desist this instant. No-one here wants to _throw_ Xander's life away on the say-so of a few words as you so eloquently put it. Both Wesley and I have researched this most thoroughly and will continue to do so. Your over-emotional reaction is not going to help Xander make this decision and if you were half the friend you claimed to be you would understand that".

"Don't you ever say I'm not a good friend to Xander! He and I have been friends since kindergarten – since before all of this slaying and prophecies and evil vampires! You have no right to - "

"No! YOU have no right to make this harder on him than it has to be! This is **not** about you – this is about Xander. And Spike. And the decision they need to make about whether to undertake this ritual, without undue pressure – from _either_ side. If they decide that they cannot make this commitment, then we all need to be working together to find alternative action. And if they decide that they will go ahead, we need to be supportive. Regardless, your emotional ramblings are not helping, and if you can't calm yourself down then I think the best thing you can do is go home!" Stunned silence greeted this announcement, and everyone looked at their feet, shuffling them uncomfortably.

"Xander? Am I making this harder on you?" Her voice was small in the room, and she turned her the full weight of her gaze onto Xander. "I – I'm just trying to save you – I don't want - "

"Yeah but it's not about what you want now is it Red?" Spike walked over, unconsciously aligning himself with Xander so that the two of them were faced off against her together. "S'gonna be hard enough on the boy making a decision like this without you twanging his strings to do what you want him to do".

"Well you _would_ say that wouldn't you? Golden opportunity to get your claws into someone, a chance to make yourself feel like you belong? What's the matter Spike? Can't get someone to take pity on you so you're grabbing this with both hands? It's disgusting - _you're_ disgusting and Buffy should have staked you when you first came to us after the Initiative neutered you!"

"Willow! That's enough!" Shockingly, it was Xander who shouted at her, his words echoed by Angel and Buffy as Spike flinched from her vitriol. "I don't know what's going on with you Wills, but I gotta tell you I don't like it. This isn't Spike's doing and taking it out on him, being such a bitch to him – and yes, Will, you are being a bitch – isn't helping anything. If you care about me at all, you'll let me make this choice and not make it harder on me than it needs to be. Because releasing evil from below because I'm a bit squicked about getting up close and personal with Fangless isn't something I can do just because you want me to stay the same old Xander that I was at school". Holding his hands out placatingly, Xander lowered his tone and moved closer to her. "Come on, Willow, what is this all about? Because we've all done things we've not been happy with for the greater good. Why is this so different?"

"Because it just is. I don't want you to be his – I don't want you to _belong_ to Spike like some – some weird **Pet**! You're not _his_and he has no RIGHT to you!"

"Willow..."

"No, Xander – you're **MINE**! I don't mean that in a – a Pet kinda way. But you've always been mine, always there for me when I need you. And if you do this – that won't happen any more. You won't have time for me". Her voice trembled, and for a moment Xander felt himself wavering, understanding how she was feeling. He had struggled for so long, feeling on the outside, like he didn't belong. There was no way he would ever want Willow to feel that way, not if there was something he could do to prevent that. "You're not special, Xander, you're just you. And I don't want that taken away from me. And I can't believe you would be that selfish -"

"Selfish?"

"Yes, yes, Xander, you're being selfish. You've been pulling away from me for months, and now you're practically _throwing_yourself into Spike's arms like some puppy! Aren't I enough for you? I thought we would be friends forever, but now - "

"But now what? What Willow? No point holding back now is there? I mean, forget the fact that you were the one to go off to college and not have time to just hang with me anymore. Or how I've _always_ just followed behind you and Buffy blindly, there when you needed me and conveniently out of the way when you didn't. I lost Cordelia because of how much your friendship meant to me and I put up with being shoved aside because you needed to convince Oz that you were with him. But that was ok because I understood. Oh and obviously what I felt for Cordelia wasn't as valid as what you felt for Oz because, hey, it was just about how I felt! But now? Now when I need you to understand – suddenly we're not going to be friends anymore? What – because I might have someone for **me**? It's not even about him being a vampire is it? Because you were all on the Buffy/Angel wagon. So what is it Willow? Am I selfish because maybe, however big the fear – and believe me, the fear factor is WAY high – maybe I want something for ME? Someone for me? Is that what this is Willow – you scared you won't have me as your back-up plan anymore?"

"Xander – enough now." And suddenly Buffy was there, pulling him away from being all up in Willow's face. A face that had crumpled in on itself as she wrapped her arms around her waist, sank to her knees and cried. But worse than that, so much worse than he had ever really feared – or admitted to himself – was hearing Willow admit to him, and herself.

"Yes – oh my Goddess, yes that is **exactly** what I'm afraid of. What kind of a friend am !"

As Buffy went to Willow, wrapping her arms around her and trying to get her back to his feet, Xander was left standing alone, feeling lower than low for shouting at his friend, for breaking her down until she was weeping at his feet. His instincts were to go to her, to comfort her, but part of him realised that if he did that, it wouldn't solve things. Part of him seemed to be standing back and wondering if he was being manipulated, whether this was just another way – conscious or not – of Willow getting him where she wanted him. And while he struggled with those feelings, with those thoughts, he felt so very very alone. Until strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he was tugged into Spike's arms. And for the first time in a long time, almost as long as he could remember, there was someone to put him first and comfort him instead of him always being the comforter. And it felt good. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 7/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**__: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

"You didn't do anything wrong you know". Xander looked over at Spike who was smoking furiously as he walked, not looking in his direction. "You're allowed to say how you feel, and it's better out than in most of that shit".

"Yeah, but I didn't have to be quite so brutal. I – I don't even know where most of that stuff came from. What if I'm changing already? I mean, when I was possessed by the Hyena – not so much of a nice guy".

"Woulda liked to have been there for that – think you would be kinda interesting as a primal, yeah?"

Xander laughed. "Yeah, interesting is one word for it. I tried to rape Buffy – claim her as my mate, ate the school mascot and narrowly missed out on eating the Principal. Interesting definitely works!" He laughed again at the expression on Spike's face. "Thanks for walking me home Spike".

Spike shrugged. "Wanted to spend some time with you – think we probably need to have a big talk at some point."

"Have we got a choice? I mean, I don't think I have much of a choice – part of the job description. But you – you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean, I got the impression it's a big **big** deal Vampire-wise..."

"Yeah – s'not summat you do more than once in your unlife. None of this divorce crap – once it's done, it's done for good. Or until one of you dies anyway!" They had reached Xander's apartment, and stood outside the main doors.

"So, you need to be sure of what you're doing, right? I mean, not something to rush into despite deadlines being imposed by whatever lies underneath". Xander shuffled from foot to foot nervously. He was suddenly quite conscious of the fact that the last time they had been alone together, he'd kissed Spike. And it hadn't been part of some dream, or coerced. He had voluntarily kissed Spike. And he had no idea how Spike felt about it.

"Yeah – rushing would be a bad idea. You need to be sure Whelp. Once my demon makes a claim, that's it. Red wasn't far off with what she was saying – you need to be prepared for that". Spike was unaware that his cockney accent was fading under the weight of his desire to be earnest – he needed Xander to go into this with both eyes open. He had no desire to trick or coerce the man – he wanted a partner, a willing partner. He wasn't above taking advantage of what was being offered, but in the long run this needed to be consensual.

"So – you wanna come up?" Xander was watching Spike through his bangs, a faint blush mounting his cheeks as he made the offer. Motionless, Spike stared at the man again. He really and truly had brass balls – no matter how scared or shy he was, there he went again making an offer. If he'd had enough blood to spare, Spike would have been blushing himself at the wave of what? - want? Desire? _appreciation_? - that swept over him.

"Yes, I want to come up. But I think it's probably a bad move to make. You need to think this through really carefully Xander, and all of this has happened really quickly. These dreams of yours – of _ours_ – maybe we need to pay attention to them now that we **know** they're not just dreams. And if I come upstairs now, there won't be much dreaming cos there won't be much sleeping!"

If Xander could have blushed any harder, at this point he would have done. But he was still inwardly reciting that fact that Spike _wanted_ to come up. But was holding back for Xander's sake. After the spell when Spike and Buffy were engaged, Buffy had admitted that being loved by Spike was pretty overwhelming but also incredibly special. That during that afternoon and evening, she had felt like she was the centre of his universe and she could imagine the recipient of that for real would be a lucky individual. And now Xander found himself wondering whether she had said all that to him for a reason. Maybe his subterranean feelings for Spike hadn't been _quite_ as hidden as he had thought.

"Ok, Spike, I'll use tonight to think. But I gotta tell you – this isn't the first dream about you that I've had. And I don't think the rest of them were related to prophecies if you know what I mean. And I'm just going to shut up now and go in before I reveal even more and turn into a proper girl!". Spike smirked, then before Xander could suit actions to words, he leaned up and pressed his mouth firmly to Xander's. Mid-speech, Xander's lips were parted so he was suddenly tasting a combination of tobacco, blood and _Spike_ that curled through his senses and settled low in his belly. Not pressing too hard, or moving too fast, he kissed Spike back, darting out with his tongue to get a fuller taste.

He was greeted by a cool wet tongue obviously planning an exploration of it's own, and they battled for a while – darting, stroking, licking and nibbling. Until Xander remembered that breathing wasn't optional and not having being a swimmer for a few years now he hadn't had much practice breathing through his nose! Stepping back, he felt the need to adjust himself but didn't want to be quite so obvious. Spike didn't seem to have such reservations, adjusting his hard cock in his tight trousers without even trying to be discreet. The warmth in his belly heating him up even further, Xander contemplated asking Spike again if he wanted to come up.

But he took a deep breath, and accepted that today had been traumatic – in so many ways – and some sleep and quiet thought would be of the good. Smiling at Spike, he couldn't stop himself reaching out and tracing a sharp cheekbone, marvelling at the smooth skin, fingertip almost tingling as he moved it towards Spike's mouth before letting his hand drop to his side.

"Night night Spike".

"Night Whe – goodnight Xander. Magic Box tomorrow?"

"Yeah – that would be good. Erm – meet you there, or maybe I could pick you up from your crypt?"

"Yeah – erm, yeah, that would be good". Nodding and smiling, Spike swivelled on his heel and stalked off towards his crypt, leather duster billowing behind him as he went.

"Sexy undead bastard" Xander muttered under his breath as he turned and walked into the lobby. Deciding to take the stairs, he did so and taking them two at a time, he quickly arrived at his apartment door. His mind still on his undead 'intended'?, he used the key to open the door and stepped inside.

"Ah Mr Harris, you've come home at last. We were thinking we would have to come and find you". A cold voice greeted him from his living room, and Xander's first instinct was to step backwards towards his door, only to find his way was barred by the bulk of a humanoid that made Angel look weedy, grabbing him securely by the arms! He gulped, took a deep breath and prepared to feel pain as he tensed up to fight. But before he could move, the voice came closer and suddenly he was up close and personal with a very tall,very gangly looking vamp. Long dark hair tied back in a low pony tail, his pallor was echoed by his pale grey eyes, thin cruel lips pulling back to reveal his fangs. A long fingered hand stretched out and grabbed Xander by the hair, a gasp escaping his lips as his head was wrenched back. Eyes watering, he watched as the thin face moved closer.

A thick arm appeared from behind him, pushing the vamp back.

"I wasn't going to bite him – back off. We need the ceremony, I know that". He nodded as he looked over Xander's shoulder at the giant. "Yeah, that works. Let's move out!" Realising there was some sort of weird telepathy thing going on, Xander tried to wrest himself free only to be thumped on the back of the head, the thin face of the skinny vampire the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 8/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**__: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_It began very much like the last time. He was in a white white room with a mirror in front of him. He could see his demon in a cage, whimpering, growling and snarling. And he could see William, the ponce of a poet, honey-curls flopping over his forehead, wiping his glasses on his handkerchief. He looked towards the mirror and watched it turn transparent and there was Harris with his two manifestations – the hyena-man and the soldier man. This time, the hyena wasn't caged. They stood very close to him, again looking as though they were trying to merge themselves into him. Spike watched as Xander reached towards him and found himself again walking forwards to meet the man halfway. Their hands clasped together, they stood facing each other._

"I'm scared Spike".

"What are you scared of?"

"They want to take over and I'm scared".

He shook his head. "Don't be scared – I don't think they want to take over. I think they want you to accept them. Accept them as part of yourself and you'll be whole again".

"Will you accept _**them**__ as part of you?"_

"If that's what it takes – if that's what needs to be done".

"But do you _**want**__ to?"_

"Yeah, Whelp, I want to. I – I don't do so well on my own. I need to belong – to family, to _**someone**__. And I think you could be that someone". Xander nodded and a small smile crossed his face._

"We're very alike in that respect. I need to belong too – the hyena calls it pack, I call it family. And I want that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah". Xander's hand slid up towards Spike's face, fingertip once more tracing his cheekbone then moving to his lips. Spike turned his face into the caressing hand, eyes closing as he soaked up the warmth and affection in that gesture. His lips parted as the finger moved towards his mouth, and he sucked the tip between his lips, grabbing it lightly with his blunt human teeth.

He opened his eyes and they were blazing golden yellow, passion obvious within their depths. The manifestations moved closer

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Come get me Spike – before it's too late". A cold prickling sensation travelled up his spine and he found himself growling.

"Xander – what's happening?"

"Before it's too late Spike. Please – come get me".

"What do you mean – Xander – Xander, don't go!" But as he watched, Xander faded until he was standing facing an empty white space. And somehow Spike knew if he didn't do something quickly, he could lose Xander completely.

Everything hurt. His head hurt where the giant had thumped him; his wrists hurt from the handcuffs they had put him in; and his body was aching from laying on a cold, concrete floor. Looking around, Xander tried to figure out where he was. The room looked familiar, and for a moment he couldn't figure out why until he realised – they were at the abandoned factory, scene of his bizarre kidnapping experience with Spike and Willow. Shoving himself to a sitting position, Xander managed to shuffle to the wall so that his back was supported. He closed his eyes wearily, head thumping back against the wall. He hated being the damsel in distress, awaiting rescue but for the moment he couldn't think of anything else he could do. So much for being the great defender of mankind. Sighing, Xander wished there was some way he could alert the Scoobies or Spike, let them know what was going on.

"Ah, you're awake". The tall gangly vampire appeared in the doorway. He moved towards Xander, lowering himself into a squat in front of him. "We've been waiting for you to wake up – there's a lot to be done Alexander".

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?"

"My name is Karl Wilhem, and I am of the House of Lucius. And it's very simple, Alexander. I want – I **intend** to claim you. The Defender of Mankind will be _my_ claimed and you will help me make the Hellmouth a safe haven for vampires and demons from all over. And I will rule them all. So it is written, and so will it be". Xander couldn't stop the sarcastic laughter that escaped him.

"You have got to be kidding me? You think I'm some great Defender?"

"Oh, we know who you are. And we want you on our side – the Codex states quite clearly that the Defender will be claimed by a Master Vampire and then come into his power. And we want your power with us. By the end of today, you will be mine and you will come into your power – the ceremony takes place tonight. I would suggest you rest – apparently becoming a claimed can be, er, _tiring_ for a human". The smirk on the thin face was threatening, and Xander felt his heart kick up a notch. Somehow he didn't think he wanted to know why the ceremony was tiring for a human, or why this vampire was so eager to be the one to claim him. Just his luck to have a evil dead guy who insisted on sharing the details of his dastardly plan. "I consider myself lucky – you are most attractive and it won't be a hardship claiming you. No hardship at all". So saying, the vamp moved quickly to his feet and strode away leaving Xander alone in the dark and scared, very very scared.

"Xander's missing!" There was a gasps of surprise from Willow and Giles as Spike barrelled into the Magic Box, blanket steaming from the sunlight he had rushed through. "I've been to his apartment – the door was open, and I could scent another Master Vamp and a ruddy great big demon, not sure what it was. He's missing and we need to find him!"

Spike thanked God for the infamous Scooby togetherness – there was no questioning, no faffing around. Instant belief and instant action. Thank fuck for that. As he paced backwards and forwards, Willow was putting together the ingredients she needed for a locator spell and Giles was on the phone to Buffy. The events of the previous night were forgotten as they all worked together to prepare for whatever they needed to do to get their friend back.

"Got him. They're at the old factory".

"Excellent". Returning to his phone call, Giles said "Buffy, Willow has traced Xander to the old factory. Spike is going to load up some weapons and I'll drive him in the boot of my car. The trunk, yes." He listened for a few moments. "Yes, ok, I'll let him know. See you there in fifteen minutes". Spike turned back towards Giles, his hands full of various weapons including his favourite axe and a large dagger.

"Slayer bringing Angel?"

"Yes – she says you might know about sewers or tunnels that will enable us to sneak in? We can drive as close as possible to the nearest sewer entrance and take it from there. I do wonder what exactly we'll be facing, but I think the sooner we do this the better". Spike nodded in agreement. "Spike? Er, the reason Willow and I were here this evening is because we were examining the prophecy in more detail. We need to be prepared – if another vampire manages to claim Xander, this won't go well – for any of us".

"It won't happen."

"Spike...".

"I'm telling ya, Watcher, it ain't gonna happen. Now let's go yeah? That's **my** Claimed out there we need to be getting back". Spike grabbed up his still steaming blanket, ready to head out of the back of the store to where Giles had parked his car.

"Spike?" He sighed in exasperation – trust her not to be able to let it lie.

"Wot?"

"I – I just wanted to say..."

"Spit it out – we ain't got time for your histrionics". Willow glared at him for a moment, then lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry – for the things I said to you last night. They were mean and unkind and I shouldn't have said them. I – I can see that you feel something for Xander, and I shouldn't have tried to get in the middle of that". Spike nodded curtly, loathe to get into it with her while Xander was missing – this could all be sorted out if - no, WHEN – they got Xander back. And the cold prickling sensation down his spine was telling him they needed to get a move on before it was too late - there was no way he was going to let someone claim what was his - no way in Hell. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 9/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**__: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

He knew he should have listened to the voice in his head that tried to explain the logistics of escape. The bathroom break they had taken him on had seemed like an excellent escape opportunity, but Soldier!Xan kept telling him to hold fire, stand at ease and await rescue from command. He made the mistake of not listening, and now he was back on the floor, bruising to his face and back from the kicks and punches they'd used to subdue him. Who knew they were using humans to guard him? At least he'd waited until _after_ using the grimy bathroom. Groaning, Xander leaned against the wall. With all of his experience of being thrown around, he knew concussion was more than likely – it felt like his brain was rattling around in his head. He felt nauseous and the room was swirling. Yeah, he should have listened to Soldier!Xan.

"You need to change into the ceremonial robes. Are you going to give us any trouble?" The hulking figure of one of the men who had 'assisted' with his bathroom break appeared in his blurred vision, and Xander shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Ceremonial robes? Are you guys for real? Gotta ask you – what are you getting out of this? You think if they open the Hellmouth you're going to live long and prosper?"

"We know our role and we are happy with it. Now are you going to give us any trouble?" Obviously not prepared to wait for Xander's response, he leaned down and yanked him to his feet. Before Xander could focus, another man came in and together they proceeded to strip his clothes from him. He struggled weakly, kicking out with his socked feet when they dragged off his jeans, although when they used scissors to cut off his shirt he kept relatively still – with who knew how many vamps hanging around he didn't think bleeding cuts was the look to go for. Maybe they would release the handcuffs when they put on the robes?

They dragged him back to the bathroom and shoved him into the shower, the blast of cold water actually doing a pretty good job of clearing his mind. The 'shower' couldn't have been more than 5 minutes long but he was shivering by the time they took him back to his room. Roughly towelling him down, they dropped the ceremonial robes over his head, tugging them through the loop of his cuffed hands so that he was covered by the material. A long twisted rope was wrapped around his waist and knotted, the ends dangling down his legs. Closing his eyes, Xander breathed deeply and tried to stay calm, but in his mind he was screaming – screaming for Spike!

"SPIKE!" Angel had been screaming his name for the last five minutes but there was no response. Spike had gone mental, growling, snarling and throwing himself around in the sewers, bashing into the walls. Buffy, Willow and Giles were trying to stand well clear as Angel tried to subdue him. "CHILDE!" Sire's voice finally got through to him and Spike stood panting in game-face, still growling but at least he was still.

"Sire – he's calling me, I can hear him in my head. We've got to get to him". Wrapping Spike in his arms, Angel stroked his back, doing his best to calm his shaking Childe.

"We will, Childe, we will. Can you sense where he is?"

"I – I don't know. I don't even know what this is – why can I hear him in my head? What the fuck is going on?" Shoving his head into Angel's shoulder, Spike was shaking hard, panting for unneeded breath.

"I think – I think the dreams have formed a bond. I'm not sure- the prophecy wasn't clear – but it would seem that whether you realise it or not, you and Xander have already commenced the claim". Spike looked up at Angel, golden eyes shocked.

"That's not possible – is it?" Angel couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Spike – with you, _anything_ is possible. Now, we need you to use that link – lead us to Xander. Can you do that?" Taking in a shuddering breath, Spike nodded his head and pushed himself back so he was standing on his own.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that". He looked round at the Scoobies – Giles and Buffy looked encouraging, whilst Willow looked shocked and a little horrified. There was something _off_ about the redhead but he couldn't put his finger on it. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he tried to concentrate on the sense of Xander he had in his head. He could feel him – ahead, like a thread leading him forward. Pointing with his axe, he started forward. "He's this way".

He felt like he was suffocating, panting for breath as they led him forwards. The hood over his head meant he couldn't actually see where he was going, and he stumbled twice as they dragged him along. The men holding each arm came to a standstill and he stumbled again, righting himself slowly and standing still. The hood was ripped off of his head, and he winced as the light struck his eyes then looked around.

He was in a bedroom, dominated by a huge four-poster bed. Lying indolently on the bed was Karl, wearing a robe similar to the one he had been placed in. Next to each side of the bed were small tables, both with bowls resting on them, the substance within them smoking and emanating a woody smell. Xander could only see the three of them – the two humans and Karl, but somehow he knew there were more people around, somewhere. He could sense them, and how he could do that he really didn't want to know.

"Welcome Alexander. The time has come. I thought you would be more comfortable if we did the ceremony in relative privacy".

"Gee, thanks for being so thoughtful. Of course, the handcuffs tends to make this feel less like a date..." Karl laughed.

"Ah, Alexander – you are so spirited. I wonder if that spirit will survive the claim? It will be _most_ interesting to watch your progress as time goes by". He nodded to the two humans, who dragged Xander towards the bed. He balked, trying to lean backwards but they pulled harder until he was close enough for them to shove him forwards so he landed in a heap next to Karl. Struggling against the material, he tried to right himself but Karl grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Tugging him close, Karl rubbed his face in Xander's hair, trying to shush him, running his hands up and down Xander's back. "This doesn't have to be too awful Alexander – you will find that I can be a kind master once you have accepted your place".

"Master?" Xander laughed almost hysterically. "Buddy, there is no way in hell you will **ever** be my master. Now stow the fake seduction and just get on with this already. I don't have time for your shit. But I hope you can sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life because I will _dust_ you the first chance I get, and you better believe that!".

Karl growled, shoving Xander back onto the bed and looming over him in full game-face. "Very well, you have made your choice Alexander". He turned towards the two humans who were still in the room. "Leave us. Let them know that the ceremony has commenced and I am not to be disturbed". He turned back to Xander, and yanking at his cuffed hands pulled his arms over his head and hooked them onto the headboard. He ran his hand down Xander's chest, caressing the material with his fingertips. He lifted his hand and moved back to Xander's throat, once again trailing downwards but this time he used a talon to slice through the material, a thin line of blood welling up on Xander's chest as he moved downwards. "So it begins".


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 10/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

The fight would go down in the annals of Watcher History, and Giles found himself wishing he had a video camera. The sight of Spike and Angelus fighting together on the side of good was something that he almost felt privileged to witness. And it was definitely Angelus – Angel had obviously let his demon out to assist his Childe in reaching what was his. He had seen the two fight each other, but watching them fight on the same side was astounding, and he could fully understand how they had formed half of the Scourge of Europe. In full game-face, they twirled, kicked, stabbed, hacked and flew around the room, body parts flying in their wake as they decimated every demon in their path. Giles and Willow were able to follow quietly as their way was cleared, and Buffy could be heard to complain that they weren't leaving any demons for her. Judging by the semi circle of guards around the door at the far end, that was where the ceremony was being held and that was where they were heading.

Then Giles realised he could hear chanting, and looking up he could see a trio of beings on the balcony. Dressed in emerald green robes, their heads lowered so faces could not be seen, their hands weaving in the air in a complex pattern, Giles realised they were intoning the Claiming Ritual. These must be the Chroniclers!

"Spike – Angel – the Claiming Ritual has begun – you have to get in there!"

The fight became truly epic, Spike fighting with increased ferocity until he suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Realising that two of the guards were human, Buffy stepped up, dragging them away from the door and finally clearing the way for Spike to get through to Xander. Backhanding the tallest one, she spun-kicked the other out of the way, then turned so she and Angel were fighting back to back and holding the rest of the demons off from following Spike.

Hissing at the pain of the line being sliced into his chest, Xander closed his eyes and tilted back his head. The mist emanating from the bowls on the bed enclosed him, seeping into his body and mind, releasing, relaxing and he felt as though he was leaving his body. Behind his eyelids, there were sparks and he heard an almost audible click as something in his head sank into place.

He opened his eyes once more, and Karl looked up from where he lapping at the blood welling from the thin line on Xander's chest.

"Whuh - " A flash of green caught him by surprise, and rearing upwards he looked directly into Xander's eyes. He leaned forward, crying out as Xander's head reared up and growling, he sank his teeth into Karl's neck. Pushing against the bed, Karl tried to free himself, a frisson of fear racing down his spine as he realised he couldn't get out of the grip of Xander's jaws, sharp teeth digging and slicing into his neck as Xander's head jerked back and forth.

As Spike burst into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Xander half naked on a four-poster bed straddling a figure, hands on either side of the person's head, gnawing at their throat. The person was struggling, shoving and pushing against Xander until they managed to push him over until they were on top of him. Spike raced over the room, grabbing the figure and tearing him away from Xander. A spray of blood splashed him as the figure stumbled to the floor, hand going to it's torn neck as it lay in an inelegant sprawl. Xander's lips were covered in blood, his face twisted in a snarl, looking more like the hyena figure Spike had seen in his dream than his normal self.

Hissing, Spike turned to the figure on the floor and raising his axe he swung it viciously, severing the head in one stroke. Behind him, he could hear growling and the hackles on the back of his neck rose. He turned to see Xander kneeling on the bed, still snarling and whining. The door crashed open again and Buffy, Angel, Giles and Willow fell through it.

"GET BACK!" he shouted.

"Xander!" "Good Lord!" Giles and Willow's cries called Xander's attention to them, and he stiffened before moving to hands and knees and crawling along the bed towards them. Spike moved between him and the others, still growling.

"Angel – you need to get them out of here!"

"What? No – we're not leaving him - " Buffy protested.

"ANGEL!" Angel turned to the other three and grimaced, realising what he had to say wasn't going to go down well.

"We need to go – once a claiming has begun, it has to be completed one way or another. You – WE – don't want to be in here for this, believe me". He tried to shift them towards the door, but Willow resisted.

"I'm not leaving him here with Spike – he needs to come with us!"

"Willow - " Giles began to explain.

Xander had made it to the end of the bed, and was _slinking_ his way over to Spike, still snarling and sniffing the air. "Mate?" The voice was slurred, but still Xander's voice, and he moved right over to Spike until their bodies were almost touching. Spike scented the air around Xander, realising that the Ritual Mist had already had an effect. His face had shifted back from the hyena's but that wasn't _just_Xander in there anymore. He shifted, ensuring he remained between Xander and the others.

"MATE?" Willow's high pitched shriek again caught Xander's attention, and this time he scowled and looked over to her, baring his teeth which were noticeably sharper and longer. Spike moved again so that he was in front of the man, growling and deliberately shifting into his space to get his attention.

"Angel, you need to get them out of there. I don't know how much longer I can keep him from attacking them. And – and, shit, you just need to get them to go!"

"Come on!" Buffy and Giles moved back through the door, but Willow was still resisting. Xander began to rub his face against Spike's, intent on getting more skin-to-skin contact. The cuffs jangling from his wrists, he reached out and yanked at Spike's teeshirt, ripping it straight down the middle til it split. He stroked his hand down Spike's chest, sharp nails grazing over the skin and causing four welts to form. Spike hissed in reaction, hands reaching out to grab both of Xander's and pulling them off of his body. The boy whined, then deliberately collapsed his body against Spike's, rubbing himself up and down. His excitement was obvious through the material of the ceremonial robes and he pushed his erection against Spike roughly, quiet yipping sounds emanating from his mouth.

Pushing Xander's arms behind his back and clasping his wrists together with one hand, Spike wrapped his hand around Xander's throat and squeezed gently. The yips became a guttural groan, and Spike jerked Xander's face to his, taking the boy's mouth harshly. Their teeth clashed and Xander deliberately sliced his tongue against one of Spike's fangs, thrusting his tongue into Spike's mouth so that the tang of his blood filled it. Growling loudly, Spike sucked the appendage strongly, the hot blood flooding his senses and dulling his mind until he could barely think. The kiss went on and on, the two battling for supremacy, Xander pushing his body forcefully into Spike's as he tried to bully the smaller man backwards. Bracing his feet, Spike pushed back, his grip going from Xander's throat to his hair, pulling his face tighter so he could drink deeply of his taste. The boy tasted rich and strong, and Spike realised it was the Primal Hyena, obviously fully merged now and making it's presence felt. Releasing Xander's wrists, he took the torn neckline of the robes in his hands and ripped downwards, the material sliding down Xander's body to puddle at his feet. Xander's hands were struggling with Spike's jeans, whining as he couldn't get the buttons undone. Spike pushed his hands out of the way, jerking at the buttons himself, crying out as Xander dragged his nails down his back leaving bloody trails behind.

"Oh my Goddess!" For a moment, Spike jerked his attention to the door where Angel was trying to manhandle Willow out of the room. The girl was flushed – with anger and unwilling arousal – her hand to her mouth as she stared at the two men in the middle of the room. Xander nipped at his ears, dragging Spike's attention back to him and he shoved him towards the bed, jerking his trousers open as he did so.

Finally, Angel managed to push Willow out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it, sucking in a much-needed breath.

"Angel – what the hell?" He looked over at Buffy, his demon gleaming in his eyes as he battled for control against his own arousal.

"We need to stay the hell out of there until this is over. Sex and blood magic is pretty powerful stuff and unless you want to be making that decision we've talked about Buffy, I think you need to leave!"

"Oh. OH!" She blushed strongly, looking nervously at her vampire, then darting glances at Giles who had obviously realised what was going on. "Willow – I think it would be best if we, erm, went through to the other room".

"No – NO! You didn't see – Buffy, he was hurting him!"

"Willow, if what I think is going on in there is going on, you _really_ don't want to be in there. Believe me!" She dragged Willow across the room, stepping over the bodies of the various demons and pulling her friend away as fast as she could.

Giles looked up at the Chroniclers who were still chanting, then to Angel, then over his shoulder at the door.

"Well, I suppose that makes us the official Witnesses then". Angel sighed, then gave Giles a weary sigh.

"I guess so!"

Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 11/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_"Oh my Goddess!" For a moment, Spike jerked his attention to the door where Angel was trying to manhandle Willow out of the room. The girl was flushed – with anger and unwilling arousal – her hand to her mouth as she stared at the two men in the middle of the room. Xander nipped at his ears, dragging Spike's attention back to him and he shoved him towards the bed, jerking his trousers open as he did so!_

Xander charged forward, leg sweeping out and knocking Spike's legs out from under him. He pounced on him, wrestling to turn him to his front, snarling in Spike's face. Taken aback momentarily, Spike struck back, twisting like an eel until he was the one on top of a bucking, snarling Xander. Realising that the hyena needed him to prove he was Alpha, he flipped Xander over to his front then lurched forward and sank his teeth into the back of Xander's neck. A low whine came from Xander, then he dipped his head down submissively, his body relaxing, arms and legs moving so that he was spread-eagled on the floor, giving his body to Spike. Pulling his fangs out gently, Spike jumped to his feet cautiously in case Xander was playing possum. Shaking off his game-face, he reached down and lifted Xander to his feet and led him back to the bed. Pushing the young man back so that he bounced on the mattress, he crawled over him so that he straddled Xander's legs, looking him straight in the eye.

"Xander – luv, you in there?" Xander growled, trying to duck his head away so that he didn't have to look Spike in the eye. Spike forced his chin upwards, a hiss escaping him as he saw the flash of green in the boy's eyes. "Xander – Xander, come on out – it's safe!" Xander whined, then Spike gasped as he almost _saw_ Xander return to take control.

"Spike..."

"Yeah luv"

"You came".

"Always". Xander suddenly jumped, looking around the room nervously.

"Karl! Karl was going to - "

"Dealt with that piece of shit – with some help from you o'course. Xander, listen. He started the Claim and we need to finish it. Are you ok with this?" He gestured between their bodies, and Xander blushed as he looked down and finally realised he was naked with a half-naked Spike on his lap. "I don't want to force you luv, but blood n'sex magic don't do too well when you try to stop halfway through".

"Yeah – yeah, I'm ok. What do I have to do?"

"Good boy. Just let me lead, yeah? And when I make the claim, you need to accept it. Don't worry, you'll know when the time is right. Ok? We'll take it slow, promise." Leaning down, Spike took Xander's face between his hands and placed kisses all over until he reached Xander's mouth. "Ok?" he whispered.

Xander nodded then opened his mouth to Spike's. He had kissed a few people in his time – Cordelia, Mummy-girl – but nothing prepared him for being **really** kissed by Spike. It was like being devoured whole – Spike possessed his mouth, biting, nibbling, his tongue thrusting in deep and fucking Xander's mouth. He let himself go, responding with everything in him, unable to give anything less. They toppled backwards on the bed, and Spike moved down so that he was lying directly on top of Xander, their mouths sealed until Xander yanked his head back so he could breathe.

"Spike..." His voice was slurred, his hands gripping tightly to Spike's hips as he thrust himself upwards. He groaned as he felt the scrape of denim on the sensitive head of his cock, fingers digging in. "...off".

"Whu?"

"Jeans – off". Smirking, Spike lifted himself off of Xander, bent over and rapidly undid and kicked off his Docs. Standing upright once more, he undid the buttons on his jeans and ultra conscious of Xander's dilated gaze practically drinking him in, he wiggled his hips slowly from side to side, pushing at the fabric until it slid down his legs. Kicking it off, he cocked his hip to one side, gloriously unself-conscious in his nudity.

"Like what you see, P – ooof!" The breath was knocked out of him as Xander dived at him, knocking him onto his back on the ground. They rolled on the floor, each fighting for dominance, and Spike realised the Primal had once more taken control. Using his superior vampire strength, and surprised he was having to, he managed to grapple Xander once more into submission. "Sssh Pet, gonna give you what you want – don't need to fight for it, yeah?" Using his grip on Xander's elbows, he lifted him to his feet and shoved him onto the bed, following immediately to stop the boy from escaping. Avoiding the kicking feet, he pushed his legs apart, wriggling between them and pressing himself flat against the heat of Xander's body, his cock resting between the muscular cheeks as he levered himself up so that his mouth was next to Xander's ear. "Doesn't need to be a fight 'tween us, luv, not unless you want it to be. And that's fine, yeah, but this time – this time, Ol Spike is in charge, ok? Now are ya gonna hold still or do I have to tie you down?" Xander bucked beneath him, and Spike hissed as the movement forced his cock between those hot cheeks. "Right then!" He leaned over the side of the bed, managing to hook the robes he had torn off Xander previously and drag it towards him. It was purely vampiric speed that stopped the boy from wriggling free, and using the rope that had been tied around his waist, Spike managed to secure Xander's elbows behind him. It pushed the boy's chest deeper into the bed, and was awkward and uncomfortable, but as soon as he'd completed the knots he felt the body beneath him relax.

Spike allowed his hands to stroke down Xander's body, the broad shoulders to his biceps, flexing against the bindings. He traced the path of the bound arms until it brought him down to the hands that he was expecting to be clenched. But they weren't – the fingers lax, no clenching or twisting to be free.

"Ya like that? Like knowing I have ya where I want ya – can do what I want to ya..." Xander groaned, and pushed his face into the pillow beneath him. He felt hot, sweaty and needy, Spike tying his arms hitting a deep dark kink that he had never admitted to anyone, ever. He pushed back with his hips, forcing Spike's dick between his cheeks, another moan escaping him as Spike took his cheeks in his hands and began to knead them around his cock. "God, Xander, you feel so hot around me. Can't wait to get in you, luv, can't wait to make you mine – once and for all, yeah. Gonna claim ya, every single part of ya, because that's what I want. I want the animal, and the man – I even want the soldier cos I know that's part of what makes you so strong, yeah? Gonna give all that to me, are ya? Gonna trust me to keep you safe, yeah?"

"Yes, God yes Spike – please!" Lifting himself up and off, Spike slid down the bed until he was face to face with Xander's ass, and pulling the cheeks apart he licked up and down the dark crease, nuzzling his nose behind the heavy balls, before nibbling and sucking his way back to the dark pucker. Pointing his tongue, he stabbed at it, hands holding the cheeks apart to allow him room to play. Xander was in heaven and hell – pushing against the sheets for friction on his hot, sensitive cock, pushing back to where Spike was driving him insane with the sharp, stabbing movements of his tongue. No one had ever, ever made him feel like this and his blood was practically boiling in his veins, so hot, so _wanting_ that he could barely control himself. "No!" he yelled as Spike moved back, then he realised that Spike was turning him over onto his back once more.

Without a word, Spike engulfed Xander's prick in his mouth in one swooping move, fingers diving between his legs to gently stroke and play with his balls. He could hear Xander's gasps for breath, his feet twisting as he tried to get enough leverage to thrust himself into Spike's mouth. Swallowing around the length that was trying to push down his throat, Spike released his balls and slid his fingers into his mouth alongside Xander's cock, wetting them before moving back purposefully between Xander's cheeks.

Reaching the still damp pucker, he pushed in with two fingers, Xander's jump forcing his cock deeper for a moment before the boy froze in position. Spike lifted his head and looked up the tanned expanse of chest until he met the boy's eyes. Xander looked down, panting for breath, face slightly twisted as he adjusted to the entry of Spike's fingers. Spike raised an eyebrow, and Xander nodded jerkily, letting Spike know that he was ok.

Their eyes locked as Spike insinuated his finger into Xander's ass, wriggling in up to the second knuckle then crooking around until he could find and rub against the little nub. Xander's eyes hazed over, pupils completely blown, grinding down with his hips to push Spike's finger in deeper. Knowing he was moving fast, but unable to slow down, Spike pushed in a second finger, scissoring them as he thrust back and forth. He kept sucking at the head of Xander's cock, a gentle up and down motion matching the rhythm he was using in his ass. Xander was tossing his head from side to side, jerking his hips back and forth as though he couldn't decide which sensation was blowing his mind the most.

"Spike, please Spike – can't wait, pleasepleaseplease..."

Releasing Xander's from his mouth with a pop, Spike shuffled back up onto his knees. He looked at both tables, reaching to grab a bottle of oil from the nearest one. Sliding his fingers from the tight, hot grasp, he quickly oiled his hands, slicking his cock as quickly as possible.

"Gonna roll you over, Pet – easier this way, yeah?" he nudged Xander over onto his front, rubbing his oiled hands up and down the tied arms. Xander grunted as Spike's fingers returned to his hole, turning his head to the side so that he could take big huffing breaths. He knew what was coming, needed what was coming, and he tilted his hips, pushing his ass back towards the vampire.

"Come on, comeon... GAH!" The cry was dragged from him as Spike pressed the head of his cock against the hole and pressed firmly, a long slow relentless push that took him all the way into Xander in one smooth move. Panting for breath, trying to adjust to the tight, stuffed feeling, Xander felt his arms being untied. He pressed his forearms to the bed, pushing himself up slightly, head still bent as he felt Spike lying over his back, cool hard chest pressing him down, a reassuring pressure.

"'K?" Gripping the smooth hips tightly, Spike pulled backwards a little, then back in, out then in, letting Xander get accustomed to him. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh! Just do it – please, Spike, now..."

Taking Xander at his word, Spike pushed himself upright and began a harsh rhythm, pulling all the way out and slamming back in, his hips slapping against the tanned cheeks, gripping tighter and tighter. As he moved, he became conscious of the mist from the bowls swirling around the two of them, growing heavier and stronger until they were surrounded by a heavily scented fog. He could vaguely hear the Chroniclers chanting from the other room, the cadence of their intonation growing faster and faster, his hips matching their rhythm unconsciously and he realised it was time. From somewhere within, Xander felt the same knowledge and he lifted and turned his head in preparation for making his responses. Spike began the Claiming chant:

_"Chroniclers and Scions  
I call upon you to hereby witness  
That I, William the Bloody  
Favoured Childe of both the Mad Seeress Drusilla  
And the Feared Angelus  
Begat by Darla  
Sired by The Master of the House of Aurelius  
Do hereby take this man  
Alexander L Harris, Warrior,  
Defender of Mankind  
As my Claimed **and** my Consort  
From this day unto Eternity.  
His blood is my blood  
His heart is my heart  
My Life tied forever to His Life._

Alexander, do you hear my pledge?"

"I do"

"Do you so pledge?"

"I do"

"Then you shall take of my blood so that I am within thee, as I shall take of your blood so you are within me. This union is witnessed and blessed by The House of Aurelius and The Chroniclers of Time. So mote it be!"

Pressing his wrist to his mouth, Spike bit deeply then pressed the wound to Xander's mouth. He moaned as he felt the sharp fangs of the hyena as Xander gnawed at the wound, then sucked at it, greedily gulping down the blood as it flowed. Leaning forwards, Spike sank his teeth into the strong muscle at the curve of Xander's neck and shoulder, sucking strongly at the spicy, hot blood that flowed freely before throwing back his head and shouting: "So mote it be!"

The scented fog grew more dense, pushing in on them both heavily before suddenly bursting up towards the ceiling then smashing through the door. It thrust it's way through both Giles and Angel, before speeding **into** the Chroniclers and emerging from their mouths as part of the final chant.

**"Witnessed and Chronicled  
So mote it be!"**

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 12/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:  
_**  
Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_Such power within you – power to help your friends, if only they would let you. But they keep holding you back, sweet Willow, keeping you down so that you remain their little Willow, sweet naïve Willow. With the power you hold within you, you could save your Alexander – keep him safe from that vampire. The vampire is using him and the rest can't see it, but you can, can't you sweet Willow? Let us help you – let us show you how to build your power and use it to keep your friends safe. Because you want to keep your friends safe – don't you Willow? _Twisting restlessly amidst her pillows, Willow nodded in her sleep. So right, so true – they just didn't understand, they couldn't see. It was up to her to save Xander, get him away from Spike before it was too late. She wasn't weak little Willow anymore – she had power. And she was going to use it to keep them all safe. Whether they realised they needed her to or not. And no matter what she had to do.

Xander didn't stir when Spike carried him from the room. In fact, Xander didn't wake up when he was placed gently in the back seat of Giles' cramped little car, or when he was cradled carefully against his Mate's side on the drive to his apartment. He didn't register being carried into his apartment, the invitation that Spike issued to Angel (that worked because Xander was part of Spike now), allowing Angel to close all the curtains, deposit blood in the fridge, and do everything to make it safe for a nice long rest for both of them. He merely sighed heavily when the sheet that was wrapped around him was tugged off and he was placed between his own cotton sheets. The closest he came to waking up was when a lean, cool body climbed into bed next to him and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. But he didn't wake – instead, he nuzzled his face into the curve of neck and shoulder, inhaled deeply of the scent that said 'pack – home – family' and drifted back to sleep. After all, he was safe now – why would he need to wake up?

Giles and Wesley sat in companionable silence, reading and re-reading the details of the prophecy. Wesley had been as excited as Giles at his description of the fight, cursing the fact that he hadn't seen it himself although he wryly admitted that he was glad not to be a witness to the 'wedding'. A glass of fine whiskey, researching that had already paid dividends, and a fellow Englishman for company – who could ask for more than that?

Having met at Giles' house, and left Wesley there with him, Angel and Buffy began the walk back to the mansion. Deep in thought, neither of them said anything as they made their way. Buffy found herself wishing for a vamp attack, or even a zombie, _anything_ to give her something to slay so she didn't have to think about what she had almost witnessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked up at Angel, trying to read his expression.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I think we need to. I can't pretend that I'm not envious – Spike and Xander have done something that I've been wanting us to do for months, and in a matter of days. Regardless of the reason behind it, they're linked forever now. And I want that with you Buffy. I – I never thought I would have this chance to be with you, and now I am I want everything".

"And you think I don't? Angel, it's not that simple and you know it. You live in LA, I live in Sunnydale and I can't just walk away from the Hellmouth – I mean, d'uh! And based on what you've said, if we did it – if I let you claim me – we'd have to be together, right? I mean, it would hurt us being apart?"

Angel nodded. She wasn't saying anything they hadn't discussed before, but he had been honest with her – he truly envied Spike. Not_who_ the link was with – Harris had been a thorn in his side for too many years, and however much he admired the man's balls, he was almost as aggravating as Spike. But the closeness – the knowing how the other person felt, the absolute knowledge that he belonged to her, and she belonged to him – yes, he envied Spike having that.

"Giles would have a complete wiggins – a slayer claimed by a vampire is not exactly textbook, and the Council would flip!"

Back to silence, most of the conversation going on in their heads as a replay of the previous times they had tried to resolve things. Entering the mansion, they headed up to the bedroom. Angel made sure the curtains were securely closed, then turned back. Buffy was standing by the bed, her boots kicked off, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

He stepped towards her, reaching out to take over the task, slipping the small buttons through the button holes, revealing the creamy soft skin to his avid gaze.

"Mo chuisle" he murmured, stroking the soft skin of her neck as he stared down at her.

"Táim i ngrá leat" she whispered back, reaching up to pull his head down towards her, taking his lips in a soft kiss. They could talk about this later – much much later.

The Monday night meeting at the Magic Box started out quietly enough. Angel and Wesley had returned to L.A at sunset, a call from Cordelia giving them details of a vision that required their attention. Buffy and Giles were sat around the research table, waiting on the arrival of the others. Buffy was cleaning the demon goo off of her favourite axe, vowing to rip Spike a new one since he was the one that had got it dirty. Mind you, attending your own wedding was probably a good excuse for skipping cleaning duty. Giggling quietly, she avoided Giles' gaze. He had been markedly quiet about the rest of the ceremony between Xander and Spike, but she got the feeling that he might not have got visuals but he definitely got the audio, more than enough to make him a tad twitchy.

Xander's entrance to the shop was as different from Saturday as night from day. Confident and assured, he _prowled_ into the store, shadowed by Spike. If asked, Buffy would lie till the day she died, but watching them walk in together she momentarily wished she**had** stayed at the factory after they had dealt with all the demons, etc. Because they looked _good_ together, complementary, light and dark, tall broad and muscular alongside long, lean and menacing. She personally felt she should be let off for the slight fangirl 'sigh' that escaped her, before she shook herself back to normal.

"Hey guys! I guess congratulations are in order!" Jumping off the table, and shoving the axe behind her she walked over to Xander to give him a hug. And realised that he registered on her slayer as 'other' – no way to describe it but that. Xander wasn't _just_ human anymore.

"Hey Buff!" Squeezing her close, Xander inhaled the scent that always said Buffy to him – slayer/pack/friend – not even realising he was cataloguing it all as he did so. "Hey G-man! I wanted to say thanks for the saveage the other night, I really appreciate you guys coming for me".

Stepping back, Buffy walked over to Spike.

"Slayer" he nodded, slightly wary of her reaction to everything.

"Spike. So, does this mean we're related – like, semi son-in-law or brother-in-law or something? Angel got all broody when I asked him about it, so I figured you'd tell it to me straight". He smirked, he could just imagine the look on his Sire's face trying to explain the tangled family ties.

"Think you might be a bit young to be me Mum-in-Law – how about we just label me the evil brother in law that everyone avoids and leave it at that?" He raised his eyebrow at her, surprised when she reached forward and pulled him into a hug. "What's that for?"

"For saving Xander. And to welcome you to the family. There goes any reputation you had left – you married into the Slayer's family". Laughing, she released him and went back to the table.

"Oi!" Shrugging, relieved at her reaction, he strode purposefully over to his regular seat on the stairs, watching his Boy talking to the Watcher. Waking up in Xander's arms had been as close to heavenly as he could imagine, although there had been a moment or two when he was concerned about how the Whelp would react. He had been worried that Xander might not remember everything that had happened, or _why_ it happened, and he didn't want to get staked.

Instead, Xander had stretched languorously, smiled in his face, and said "Evening Bleachy" before laying a major kiss on Spike's mouth! While he was still recovering from that, Xander had rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, mumbling about being late for the Scooby meeting as he went.

Spike wasn't sure he trusted this calm reaction to everything, but there wasn't anything he could do about it until they got to spend some time alone, and he knew that the Scoobies needed to see Xander safe and sound before the two of them would get the opportunity to talk uninterrupted.

"Good evening Spike".

"Watcher". He nodded at Giles, sure he would get a reaction from the man. After all, he'd been right outside the door and knew exactly what had transpired.

"I was wondering if you would be prepared to discuss certain aspects of the claiming ceremony with me – I was most interested in the wording, but haven't been able to find details in the Watcher's Chronicles available to me". Cleaning his glasses, Giles looked at Spike curiously.

"Errr, yeah sure, we could have a bit of a chat. Might be better off asking Angel as Head of the Line..."

"Quite, yes, but I actually wanted your perspective specifically. This is a wonderful opportunity, and now you're practically family - "

"'Right, this is all getting a too strange! You're all acting like – like - "

"Like what?" Xander asked him quietly, head tilted to the side.

"Like all this is normal! Like it was some normal wedding ceremony or summat – it's doing my head in!" Shaking his head, Spike reached for his fags, scowling as he remembered that he wasn't allowed to smoke in the shop. The three of them looked at him, quite obviously surprised by his reaction. They had never seen Spike react quite this way before, and Giles was itching to reach for his pen and paper.

"Spike, it's happened, we deal. That's what we do – you know that! Would it make you feel any better if I threatened you with Mr Pointy?" Buffy smiled at him evilly, reaching into her pocket for her favourite stake.

"No, no! Fine – if you'all wanna act like this is all normal, s'fine with me. Think you're all missing a few cogs, but alright. I'm off out for a fag, Pet, back soon yeah?" He strode off out the back, shaking his head and muttering about the weirdness of Scoobies.

As soon as the back door slammed shut, Giles, Buffy and Xander looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was truly evil" Xander spluttered around his laughter.

"Yeah, but the look on his face!" Holding her stomach where it hurt from laughing so hard, Buffy looked up at her dear friend. "Seriously, Xander, how are you – are you doing ok?"

"Yes, well, it was most satisfying perplexing Spike for a change, although I _really_ would like to talk to him about the lore behind the Claim.."

"As long as I'm not in the room, Giles, that's all to the good. I'm not really up to talking to my father-figure about my first sexual experience with my, er, well I guess _husband_ without some serious liquid encouragement, and probably not even then! And yes, Buffy, I'm actually good – really good. I wanted to speak to you and Giles about everything – there's stuff happening with the hyena, etc. But Spike and me? Yeah – we're good".

Xander smiled as he spoke – there weren't really any words to express how he felt about Spike. In the space of a weekend, he had gone from being alone and lonely, to claimed and well, _loved_ by a creature renowned for his obsessive love tendencies! Talk about a match made in heaven – he needed to be needed and have somebody to love, and he had more than met his counterpart in Spike.

Buffy looked at him closely, then nodded her head in satisfaction. Yeah, Xander looked happier than he had in a long time. Regardless of how this came about, she was satisfied that things were going well for him.

"Should I even ask about Willow?"

"Oh Xan..."

"I'm not quite sure what's going on with Willow. I can't help but think there's something underlying her recent behaviour - "

CRASH!

"What the -" Xander's jaw practically dropped in shock as he watched his childhood friend coming towards him, levitating several inches off the ground, arms spread wide, lightning crackling from her fingertips. Willow's eyes were onyx, no whites showing at all – jet black streaks appearing in her hair as he watched; veins making dark striations across her face which came and went in rhythm with the lightning.

"Willow?"

_Angel & Buffy are speaking Gaelic_  
_Mo chuisle = My love_  
_Táim i ngrá leat = I love you_


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 13/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_Previously:_

"I'm not quite sure what's going on with Willow. I can't help but think there's something underlying her recent behaviour - "

CRASH!

"What the -" Xander's jaw practically dropped in shock as he watched his childhood friend coming towards him, levitating several inches off the ground, arms spread wide, lightning crackling from her fingertips. Willow's eyes were onyx, no whites showing at all – jet black streaks appearing in her hair as he watched; veins making dark striations across her face which came and went in rhythm with the lightning.

"Willow?"  


"WHERE IS HE?"

Buffy had automatically moved into a fighting stance, shock holding her in position. Giles had lurched to his feet but remained by the table. Xander stood facing his best friend in the whole world, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Willow - "

"**WHERE** IS HE?"

"Where's who? Willow, what's going on – what have you done?"

"Xander, I think you need to step back. It appears that Willow has been taken over..." Willow laughed, a hollow sound so completely unlike her normal girly giggle that Xander flinched.

"Taken over? Is that what you think? No, Giles, I haven't been taken over. I've simply decided not to allow you to control me anymore. You wanted to keep this power away from me, keep me weak because you are jealous. But it's mine now. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my friend. Now enough of this idle chitchat – where is that vampire?"

"SPIKE? You want Spike? Willow, are you out of your mind!"

"Oh Xander, it's not **me** who's not thinking clearly. But don't worry. I'm going to make this all better and we can get back to how we were, how things _should_ be. I'll keep you safe from him, please don't be afraid anymore!" While she'd been talking, Giles had been sidling forward and Willow turned and made a gesture with her hand, lightning shooting from her fingertips. The first bolt hit Giles squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards into the shelves where he smacked his head, several large books falling onto him. Before Buffy could even react, a second bolt raced towards her sending her crashing backwards. Horrified, Xander could do nothing as both Buffy and Giles lay motionless on the floor. He was even more dismayed when the back door opened, and Spike came striding through.

"What the fuckin' hell - " Willow's eyes widened then narrowed menacingly, and raising both hands she gestured towards Spike, obviously intent on killing him. Without thinking, Xander threw himself towards the vampire, a cry escaping him as both lightning bolts burned their way into his back.

"Oh Goddess!" Completely horrified by what she had done to Xander, Willow shrank in on herself, sinking down so her feet were once more on the floor. Her fingers stopped crackling, and for a moment her eyes went back to their normal green. "Xander!"

"What the fuck have you done?" Spike screamed at her, going to the floor with Xander in his arms, tapping his face gently to try to wake him up. "Luv - pet, wake up now!"

"I – I – it wasn't supposed to be him! It was never supposed to be him!" She screamed, then gestured with her hand in a swirling movement before disappearing, leaving Spike sat on the floor with Xander in his arms, Buffy and Giles unconscious on either side of him, completely bewildered by what had happened.

It took some to bring Giles round, Buffy hauling him into a chair and resorting to dashing a glass of water into his face. He spluttered, then groaned, reaching to the back of his head.

"Giles. GILES! We need you to wake up! Willow has gone all – I dunno, all dark – and Xander's been hurt. Come on Giles, WAKE UP!" She shook him as gently as she could, but her agitation meant that she jarred his head, and he groaned once more before pushing her arms away.

"All right, Buffy, I'm awake. What on earth - "

"It was that fucking red witch is what it was! And Xander's hurt and I can't get him to respond to me. She hit him with some lightning bolts or something – fuckin' mojo – and now he won't wake up!" Game-faced, Spike was pacing up and down, almost climbing the walls with the need to do _something_. He had lain Xander in the recovery position, his leather duster covering the prone man.

"Spike, you need to calm down!" Buffy yelled at him, just as agitated, just as in need of some sort of action. Giles sat up but rested his head on his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Calm down? That fuckin' bitch attacked him – attacked you! - and you want me to _calm_ down? What planet are you on? I've a good mind to find where the fuck she's gone and yank her tongue out of her fuckin' mouth!"

"That would make it hard for her to explain what's going on!" The quiet voice spoke from the floor, and Spike was instantly at Xander's side.

"Oh, Pet, you had me so fuckin' worried! Just stay still, yeah? You took a major hit – a hit that was meant for me, and we're so gonna talk about that!" Xander gave a weak chuckle, and Spike couldn't help but notice that the laugh rose eerily at the end and sounded very much like a hyena. Obviously the Primal had taken over for the time being – maybe that explained why Xander had been able to take a hit like that and not drop dead or at least very badly injured?

"Help me up please Spike". Xander reached up and Spike grabbed his arms, pulling him gently to his feet. He tugged Xander in close, pulling his head down and kissing him gently. He had never been so afraid in his unlife as when Xander fell into his arms, pain and shock in his eyes as he was hit in the back by the lightning bolts. And his heart – oh God, his heart had swelled when he realised that Xander had stepped in the way to save **him**. He and his Boy hadn't had a chance to talk really, and although the sex had been pretty amazing, they hadn't discussed _emotions_ (and what a complete poofter he sounded!). But surely Xander had to care for him if he was prepared to jump In front of the metaphorical bullet for him?

They stared into each other's eyes, momentarily lost in each other. Spike could _see_ the different sides of Xander as he gazed into those hazel eyes – the cunning of the hyena, the calculated gaze of the soldier, the warm loving look of the Scooby – it was all there, if only someone cared enough to look. And whether he realised it or not, Spike revealed much of himself to Xander in that gaze. Xander could see how scared Spike had been – the screaming and shouting had been a bit of a clue, but the threats of violence confirmed it. The demon was howling for vengeance against the insult, the poet wanted to wrap him in cotton wool and keep him safe. And the Big Bad? The Big Bad wanted to mark his territory, let everyone know who Xander belonged to.

The kiss morphed into something more, long, slow, drugging kisses replacing the gentle touching of lips. Until Xander was wrapped securely in Spike's arms, his hands tugging at the shaggy dark strands as he pulled his Boy as close as was possible. They were glued together from chest to groin, completely lost in each other.

"Err – guys? I hate to interrupt you cos like, one that is _so_ hot, and two, it IS your honeymoon, but we need to deal with the Willow situation?" Buffy's voice slowly penetrated the haze, and they separated reluctantly, standing side by side, arms still around each other. Xander blushed deeply but didn't avoid Buffy's gaze – he wasn't ashamed of how he felt about Spike, and he certainly wasn't going to hide the effect his Master Vamp had on him. Not that he could hide the effect – his jeans weren't that baggy! As for Spike, he was smirking for all he was worth, hips thrust forward cockily as he wrapped his arm around Xander's waist and stuck his thumb through a belt loop in the boy's jeans.

"Yeah – we need to deal with Willow all right. I don't know what the hell that was..."

"She's got into dark magic, that's what that was! Although how the fuck you lot didn't see this before is beyond me! I can't believe you lot of amateurs foiled so many of my plans – it's fuckin' humiliating is what it is!"

"Thank you Spike, but perhaps we could have a conversation with slightly less profanity?" Giles had stirred enough to take notice, and instantly the other three were paying attention. "I think, yet again, Wesley and I have been guilty of not seeing something because we made it too complicated. Buffy, can you pass me my notepad – the one with the prophecy details on it".

Buffy rummaged through the pile of papers by the till, triumphantly holding up the notepad and bring it back to Giles.

Flicking through the pages, Giles turned it so they could all see his transcription of the prophecy:

_"He who is named Warrior, Defender of Mankind  
And the Determined Protector  
Conjoined they must become_

Empowered to work with the Chosen One  
To prevent the rise of the evil that lies beneath  
Or all will fail and only evil shall come to pass."

"I don't get it Giles" Buffy said, frowning as she read and re-read the lines of writing.

"Oh my God!" Xander looked up, meeting Giles' look with shock. "The evil that lies beneath – we assumed it meant the Hellmouth or something like that..."

"Yes. When actually, I think it refers to Willow. Or whatever has been working on Willow, on what she has been feeling beneath the surface, twisting it and her to what we saw today". He pulled his glasses off, cleaning them on his handkerchief so that he wouldn't have to see the revelation on Buffy's face.

"No! You must be wrong. Are you trying to tell me that **Willow** is the evil we're meant to fight?" 


	15. Chapter 14

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 14/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: .

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

"What have I done? Oh Goddess, what have I done?" Willow paced back and forth in her dorm room, mind whirling as she tried to think. "What if I've killed Xander? Oh Goddess, what am I going to do?"

_Willow, sweet Willow. Let us help you. Xander will be fine – don't worry. We will help you save him. It's not your fault – he got in the way because he's under the vampire's thrall. But we can help you save him from that. You are so strong, sweet Willow, we can **feel** the power thrumming underneath your skin. We will help you. And then you can help us..._

_You must rest, our Willow. You need to build your strength for the coming battle. The vampire has them all within his thrall and you need to be strong to save them. Rest, Willow, we will look after you._

"You can't be right Giles, I just – no, it can't be Willow, it just can't be!"

"Buffy, Buffy, calm down!" Taking her in his arms, Xander held her tightly. He was still shocked at the thought that his friend, his best friend from childhood, could possibly be the latest evil they had to fight. And he didn't know how he was going to be able to do it – he couldn't hurt Willow, it just wasn't in him. "We'll figure this out and we'll get our Willow back, please stop worrying".

"I'm sorry Buffy, you know I don't want it to be Willow any more than you do. But we can't ignore the evidence of our own eyes – or the pain in my head! Willow has definitely been unduly influenced by something, and the way in which this manifested itself – it doesn't bode well. I am going to need some more assistance from Wesley – Willow is actually the best at researching, so without her assistance this could take some time. Especially when it comes to translating some of the older books..."

"I can help you there, Watcher". All three of them turned to look at Spike in shock. He had _never_ volunteered to help with research, and Buffy found herself giggling at the idea of Spike being research boy! "Oi! Wot ya laughing at?"

"Sorry, Spike, but what makes you think you'll be of any help to Giles?"

Giles coughed, then said "Well actually, Buffy, some of the early watcher's diaries say that William the Bloody may well have attended Cambridge or Oxford University, and I believe Classical Studies was your area?" Spike looked very uncomfortable for a moment, obviously not wanting to confirm the Watcher's statement.

"So Spike, is this where you finally have to admit that that accent of yours is kinda fake?" Xander smiled, moving to his lover and pulling him into a loose hug.

"Depends. Wot do I get out of it?"

"Oh I dunno – I think we could come up with _something_! And I gotta tell you, the thought of you reading to me with that sexy voice of yours in that English accent – yeah, that works!"

"Right then, where do you want me to start?"

"Oh my God, we're definitely in the middle of an apocalypse!" Buffy laughed.

"So, I know you're doing good with Spike, but you said there was stuff you wanted to talk about". Buffy and Xander were making their way back from a coffee run, having had to stake only a couple of fledges on the way.

"Yeah, there have been some changes already that have taken me kinda by surprise. You remember when I was taken over by the hyena before?" Buffy nodded. "Well this time we seem to have pretty much integrated. I can feel her in there, but it's not a separate entity anymore, she's a part of me. She sees Spike as her mate – sorry Buff, you've been replaced in her affections! - and the rest of you as Pack. Even Willow, so hopefully that means whatever is going on is something being done _to_ Willow rather than just Willow herself. And I _feel_ different – you know, more confident, more aware of myself. It's hard to explain properly". He frowned, trying to think of the right words.

"I can see what you mean. I don't know if you even realised how much you have changed already – I mean, normally a fledge would have caused you a little bit of trouble, but I wonder if you could give me a run for my money! It suits you Xander – all grace and flowing movement! Listen to me getting all poetical!" Buffy laughed at herself. "And oh my God, seeing you and Spike together – much with the hotness! Seriously, I think Giles would be happy to help you out with anything you're worried about though – he's pretty good at not wigging too much when I tell him some of the stuff that's happened to me since being called."

"Do I wanna know what sort of stuff?"

"Yeah sure, if you want to get into the souped up libido of Slayers - "

"Lalalalalala I'm not listening!" Xander blushed, then leered at her. "So, you wanna share any secrets about vamp sex?"

"Xander! Well, ok, I'll share if you will!"

"Not much to share. I remember the claim – I was in there although not fully conscious of all of it. I remember it being pretty intense – like peeling my skin off because it was so hot kinda intense. But since then I've been asleep – thank God I've got some leave to take from the site - so that's the extent of my memories. I was kinda worried you know – my bi-guy experience has been limited having only recently admitted the walking on both sides thing. I don't want to disappoint Spike. I mean, he's tied to me now, and I don't want to worry about him looking elsewhere". Scuffing his shoes, he avoided her gaze.

"Well I don't think you need to worry about that. When you were taken – God, Xander we were so worried but Spike was out of his mind. It took Angel using that Sire thing to get him to calm down – it would have taken a whole demon army to stop him getting to you".

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! He was really wigging out, especially about the vamp taking you from your place. How the hell did a vampire get into your apartment Xander? You know way better than that!"

"I dunno Buff. I **do** know way better than to invite anyone in – it took Spike three visits before I let him through the door". Buffy bit her lip, thinking hard.

"It might be a good idea to get Giles to do a reveal spell or something, see if he can see if it was some kind of magic" Casually knocking him with her shoulder, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "So, wanna hear the secrets of _great_ vamp sex huh?"

"Oh yeah! Teach me!"

"Weelllll, neck, pretty much a given as a hot spot, but Angel loves this thing I do with my tongue..."

The night went swiftly, Spike and Giles working rapidly through the books, with the Watcher more than once astounded by Spike's knowledge. Ruefully he admitted having Spike assist him with research in the past would probably have made a lot of their previous experiences go a lot smoother.

"So what have we got?" Xander asked. Spike leaned back from the table, stretching his spine out after spending so long scrunched over reading books. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he turned to Buffy and Xander.

"It looks very much like she's been twisted by working with some of the dark magics. Giles here thought he had managed to steer her away, but it looks like the dozy cow has ignored his instructions and delved into them anyway. Probably managed to convince herself that she was doing it for the greater good – wants to be more help when it comes to slaying and monsters of the week and the like – without realising the deeper in she gets, the more she loses of herself".

"What with the who now? Sorry, Spike, but hearing all of that coming from your mouth has probably blown more than my weekly allotment of brain cells. Man, you sounded so much like Giles..."

"Oi!

"I say! I don't sound like that – I'm certainly not likely to call Willow a dozy cow, however much I might agree with the sentiment".

"Sorry, Pet, s'this better?" Smirking, Spike pulled Xander onto his lap, wrapping his arm around his waist and hugging him in tight. He was struggling with his protective urges, and even letting Xander go for coffee with the Slayer had made him want to vamp out and insist the boy stay in his sight. But he knew that would never work – Xander needed his freedom, and he needed to trust him (with all of his modifications). And the hyena definitely seemed to be an upgrade.

"Ahem, right, well following on from what Spike has already explained, I'm going to be contacting a Coven in England in the morning. It may be necessary to bind Willow's powers – at least temporarily".

"So – can we get our Willow back?" Buffy was biting her nails, fully aware of how dangerous some of the dark magics could be.

"I really don't know Buffy – it truly depends how twisted she's become. She seems to have fixated on Spike in terms of him being to blame for everything changing with regard to Xander. And I definitely think we need to be very wary of that – anything that happens to Spike could have an adverse effect on Xander".

"Glad to know you care Watcher" Spike said sarcastically. Giles gave Spike a look but let his comment slide.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked.

"I think we need to stick together. Without knowing where Willow is, we don't want to take the risk that she catch any of us alone – she's already proven that she can and will attack all of us, well apart from Xander. And I think the mansion is probably a good base of operations – it's got a lot of magical fortifications already, plenty of room for us to work from. We already know Xander's flat has been infiltrated – we discovered a particularly powerful portal spell that might well explain how that vampire was able to enter without an invitation".

"Do we think Willow had anything to do with that?"

"No, I really don't think so. I think as part of the desire to claim you, this particular Master Vampire managed to get a magic-user to do a portal spell for him. It would be deemed worth it to be the one to have the 'Defender' under his control, regardless of how much it cost".

"Wow, so I'm worth a lot?"

"Well, you _were_ Pet – now, well not so much!"

"Gee thanks Spike!" Xander whapped him gently over the back of the head.

"You know you're worth a lot to me, don't ya Luv?" Pulling Xander's face to his, Spike laid a gentle kiss against his lips. He was still thinking about how easily he could have lost this – if the hyena hadn't been part of Xander, those hefty lightning bolts would surely have killed Xander. No matter how much Red had pulled her punches when aiming for Buffy and the Watcher, she had gone full tilt after Spike.

Getting lost in the kiss, Xander forgot about Buffy and Giles. Desire rising, he shifted to straddle Spike's legs on the chair, wrapping his arms around Spike's shoulders and dragging his fingers through the stiff blond hair. He moaned loudly as Spike's hand slid underneath the waistband of his jeans to curve around his taut butt cheeks, arousal quickly spiralling as he was pulled in closer so he could feel Spike's hardness against his own.

"Another fine reason to stay at the mansion – bedrooms far _far_ away from these two!"

"Awwww, well it is their honeymoon Giles!" Buffy answered, smirking at Giles' expression. Standing from the research table, he gave Spike and Xander a wide berth as he headed towards the office.

"Yes, quite. Throw a bucket of cold water over those two and let's head to the mansion shall we?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 15/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

Ok, looks like Porn!Muse is sticking around! Again, you don't **have** to read this chapter to follow the story - it's kinda Spike and Xander *ahem* getting to know each other! Read on!

Xander had never thought about it before but he hadn't really expected Spike to get sleep creases. He watched the vampire as he slept, occasionally breathing but otherwise lying completely still, wrapped around Xander and soaking up his warmth. Spike's face looked so much younger in sleep, the creases left by the pillow and the nearly-white tufts of hair, spiked up all over the place instead of slicked back making him look almost innocent. Smirking because innocent was most definitely not the word that came to mind when he thought of Spike, Xander wiggled his way out of Spike's arms and headed to the bathroom. As he did his business and brushed his teeth, he tried to think of the last time he had felt this safe, and he couldn't think of a single time. As a veteran of the Hellmouth, he knew you took your happies when and where you could find them because you never knew what was coming, and the whole concept of Willow being their evil of the week spun him out so badly he was holding onto Spike tight with both hands. He knew Buffy felt the same, aware from the quietness of the mansion that she and Angel had gone out on patrol (their version of a date) whilst Giles had gone to collect the representative from the Coven from the airport.

Walking back into the bedroom, he looked over at the still sleeping vampire, then had a wicked idea. Lifting the sheet at the bottom of the bed, he crawled carefully up between Spike's legs, shifting them apart so that he had unimpeded access. Curled up against his thigh, Spike's cock looked vulnerable and almost cute (and wouldn't he get a whap round the head if he ever actually _said_ that to Spike), and lifting it gently with his hand Xander took it into his mouth. Flaccid, he could take it all in and he savoured the taste, the different textures he could feel with his tongue. Sliding the foreskin down gently, he swirled his tongue around the tip, his hand moving up and down slowly as the flesh awakened, hardening within his grasp. Sucking the head into his mouth, he kept up the motions of his hand, curling his other hand around Spike's balls and fondling them. He curled up onto his knees, supporting himself on one elbow as he continued to suck gently.

"Christ!" The gasp came from further up the bed, and he looked upwards as the sheet was lifted off and saw Spike staring down at him. "Fuck, Pet, that is how I want to wake up _every_ day from now on!" Xander smiled around the hardness in his mouth, then went back to his self-imposed task, sliding up and down the stiffening pole until it was nudging against the back of his throat. Groaning, Spike's hand slipped to Xander's head, fingers stroking the dark strands as he tried not to take a hard grip and guide Xander where he wanted him. The boy was inexperienced and he didn't want to push him too far too fast – they were going to be together for a _very_ long time and he wanted their union to be a happy one.

Slurping and licking, Xander moved his mouth up and down, trying to do all of the things he himself liked. He looked up at Spike, watching his eyes dilate in passion, his lips parted as he panted for breath, riveted by Xander's actions. The hand on his head was just resting, fingers carding through his hair, but he wanted more. Lifting his mouth off of Spike's dick, still sliding his hand up and down, he said "Show me what you like."

"I like whatever you're doing, Pet".

"Ok, then show me what you _want_". Spike's head tilted to one side, considering what the boy was saying and what he wasn't saying. Thinking back to the claim, his mind caught on the memory of Xander's reaction to his arms being tied, the way he'd relaxed into it. Nodding almost to himself, he locked eyes with Xander.

"You sure?" Xander nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to but nevertheless eager to find out. Tightening his grasp in Xander's hair, Spike tugged him back down onto his cock, thrusting his hips and beginning a slow rhythm between his lips. Pulling himself up onto his knees, Xander kept himself in position by leaning on both hands, allowing Spike to guide his head up and down. "Wanna get deeper, Pet". Spike's voice was dark and gravelly, the hand on Xander's head taking a tighter grip on his hair. Widening his mouth as far as he could, Xander sank down a little further, breath huffing through his nose as he took Spike's cock in as deep as it could go. "God yes that's good – fuck!" Both hands on Xander's head now, Spike guided him, thrusting a little bit harder, moaning as he was engulfed in that scalding heat. "Enough!" he groaned, pulling Xander's head off, staring at his face. Xander was flushed dark red, lips parted and glossy with spit from his enthusiastic sucking. He tried to move back down and take Spike back in his mouth, but using his hair as a grip, Spike tugged him up the bed and pushed him over onto his back. Their mouths mashed together, teeth and tongues clashing as they kissed, tussling for control. Landing on top of Xander, Spike held his arms onto the bed as he moved down, nibbling at his neck, tongue laving the claim scar that stood out vividly on his tanned flesh.

Moaning at the feeling of the slightly rough tongue on the sensitive flesh, Xander wriggled against Spike's hold, unable to get his arms free as Spike laid a trail of gentle kisses and bites down his chest to his nipples. He arched into Spike's mouth as he sucked hard at one nipple, catching the taut peak between his teeth, pulling his head back so it stretched slightly before letting it go and starting again.

"Spike..." Struggling against Spike's grip, Xander moaned and tried harder to get free. "God!" he yelled as Spike moved to his other nipple, biting harder around it before sucking it strongly into his mouth. Still pressing Xander's arms to the bed, Spike moved further down his chest, tongue-fucking his belly button before burying his face in the dark curls surrounding Xander's straining cock. Inhaling deeply, Spike catalogued the different scents – faint tang of soap, Xander's natural musk, the hint of primal animal and underlying it all the faint hint of himself, the claim wending it's way through Xander's body so that he was imprinted with Spike's very own scent. Growling, loving the fact that his lover was starting to smell like him, Spike whipped his head round and took Xander's cock into his mouth, sucking it down to the root. The tight suction made Xander groan and yell again, thrusting up with his hips as he tried to get deeper into that cool cavern, twisting his hands desperate to be free. Without even realising it, his fingernails turned to talons and he twisted his hands round and back to try to slice at Spike's grip. Reefing his head from Xander's groin, Spike smirked down into his face.

"So ya want this to be a fight do ya?"

"I – I don't know – I just - " Shocked at his own actions, Xander stammered in response.

"S'ok. Nothing wrong as long as we both want it – yeah?" Quick as lightning, Spike yanked Xander's arms upwards, slamming his hands down onto the bed and holding them there. He undulated his body against Xander's, rubbing the hardness of his erection against the boy's hip as he lay down heavily on top of him. Next move was his, and he was dying to see what Xander would do, whether he would let his inner animal out to play.

Wrapping his long legs around Spike's waist, Xander pushed up with his hands and arms, slowly forcing Spike backwards. He didn't know if Spike was using all of his strength (he doubted it) but he had to work at it until he was sitting up, legs wrapped around Spike's waist. Shifting backwards so that his thighs were resting against his calves, Spike put his arms around Xander, pressing him close so they were chest to chest, the hardness of his cock sliding down and between the tight cheeks of Xander's arse.

Slighter higher due to being up on Spike's thighs, Xander reached down and took Spike's mouth in a deep kiss, small fangs slicing at his lips so he could suck at the sluggish flow of blood. "Fuck!" Spike threw his head back, stunned at the controlled savagery as Xander allowed the primal hyena out to play. Kissing, licking and sucking at Spike's chin and neck, Xander moaned as he felt Spike's hands slide down his back and grab hold of his butt cheeks, kneading and squeezing them around his cock.

"Mate..." voice slurred, Xander sucked a mark into Spike's neck, talons scraping down his back and leaving trails of blood.

"Yeah – yours Xander, all yours". Spike was panting now, his neck an obvious erogenous zone that Xander was taking full advantage of.

"Mark mate – yes?" Spike brought his head down, forcing Xander away from his neck and meeting his eyes.

"You want to mark me?"

"Yes – you've claimed me, I want to claim you. You're my mate – yes?" A flash of green, then Xander lowered his lids as he froze in place, suddenly scared, waiting on Spike's response.

"Hell yeah!" Yanking at the dark strands of hair, Spike attacked Xander's mouth again, pleased beyond words that Xander wanted to claim him back. Xander and the hyena accepting him, the same way as his demon had accepted Xander. He had never been so wholly wanted and accepted before and was unbearably aroused. They fought again for control, tongues duelling as they turned their heads this way and that, arms pulling each other tight, hands grabbing onto hard flesh to get as close as possible. "Do it, luv, do it!" Arching his head backwards, Spike waited, a long low moan escaping him as Xander struck, his fangs digging into Spike's neck, tongue lapping at the blood that flowed weakly. Xander set his jaw, making sure of his mark before carefully withdrawing his fangs and pulling back so he could see. A near perfect imprint of his teeth practically glowed at the base of Spike's neck. Yipping in glee that his claim was there for all to see, he shoved Spike over backwards, sprawling over him and smashing his lips down onto Spike's.

"I have you now" he said, looking down into Spike's eyes, dark eyes gleaming possessively.

"Yeah, you have me. But if you wanna take, luv, you're gonna have to work for it". So saying, Spike slithered out of Xander's grip, dived off the bed, scrabbling to get to his feet. Xander gave chase, knocking Spike to the ground and throwing himself down on top of him. Shoving his legs between Spike's he pushed his shoulders down, trailing his hand down the lean muscles, covered in creamy white silk skin, decorated with thin trails of blood.

"Mine?" Pushing himself into the caress, Spike almost purred.

"Yeah. Ya want?" Xander growled in response, thrusting his hips forward before reaching down with both hands and gently pulling Spike's ass cheeks apart. He shuffled down so that he could press his face against the small of Spike's back, moving slowly downwards so that he could slide his tongue between the taut cheeks, darting out to stab at the tight pink pucker. Spike pushed back with his hips, growling and moaning as Xander kissed and sucked at his entrance. "Fuck, Pet - that feels so good..."

Unable to wait any longer, Xander leapt to his feet and ran to the side of the bed, grabbing the tube of lube he had seen Spike drop there the previous night. He sped back round the bed and ground to a halt, mesmerised by the view. Spike was lying half on his front, elbow on the floor as he supported his head on his hand, using his other hand to stroke his straining, erect cock, squeezing just under the head at each upstroke.

"God I want you" he moaned, unable to hold back.

"Where do ya want me Pet? On the floor here? Or do you want me draped over the bed so you can fuck me through the mattress?" Voice low and sultry, Spike continued to play with his own hardness, well aware of the effect it was having on his partner.

"Guh – over – erm, over the bed please!" Without even realising it, Xander was mirroring Spike's action, stroking his own hardness as he watched the sheer animal grace with which Spike rose to his feet and swayed over to the bed. Getting back down on his knees, he leaned over and took the head of Xander's cock into his mouth, sucking strongly before bowing his head submissively onto the bed.

With slightly less grace, but with much enthusiasm, Xander moved behind him, kneeling between his legs so that he could begin stroking the lube into that tight welcoming hole. He lined himself up, holding his breath as he moved forward and entered Spike with one long drawn out thrust. "Oh my God".

"God Pet, yeah – fuck me!" Taking a firm grip on Spike's hips, so aroused he couldn't tease him or play the way he had wanted to, Xander began to tunnel in and out, angling his hips until a guttural yelp from Spike told him he'd hit the right spot. He concentrated on aiming his thrusts there, long powerful movements of his hips as he rode his lover. Spike spread his arms out so that he was gripping each side of the mattress, holding on tight as the strong thrusts moved him backwards and forwards, the friction from the sheets and mattress enough on his sensitive cock to make him moan out loud and know this wasn't going to last long for him.

"Oh God, oh God, you're so tight Spike – you feel so good, so tight – oh God oh God" He couldn't restrain himself from talking, praising the beauty of his lover, the tightness of his grip, the strength laid out willingly for **him** "God Spike, love this – love you, loveyouloveyou!"

"Gorgeous you are, luv, the way you feel in me – the heat of you, spearing right through me! Love you Xander, love you so fucking much!"

The lusty cries of both men coming very quickly after each other echoed through the mansion, greeting Giles as he opened the front door followed by Leslie Forsythe, the representative from the British Coven.

"Errr, perhaps we should go through to the kitchen for tea? No doubt the – erm, others will join us shortly!"

Leslie grinned, not at all discomfited. "Yes, Rupert, tea sounds lovely. Tell me, is it true you were one of the witnesses to the claim – did you have to be in the same room?" She smirked at the dark blush that travelled up his neck, clearly visible as he walked quickly away from her towards the kitchen. She was honoured to be called, well aware of the danger inherent in what they were trying to do but excited nevertheless – to be called to help with one of the oldest slayers, and meet both Angelus and William the Bloody, as well as being around for the prophesied Defender coming into his powers – yes, she was honoured indeed. And Rupert Giles wasn't exactly hard on the eyes...


	17. Chapter 16

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 16/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

Nothing had been heard from Willow for the past five days, days in which Xander and Spike settled into their mutual claim, Giles and Leslie worked on the spell to bind Willow's powers, and Angel and Buffy patrolled, argued and made love.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I mean, thank God for slayer healing is all I can say!" Xander and Buffy were sat in the gardens of the mansion, licking ice cream cones and soaking up some rays.

"Is he hurting you?" Xander exclaimed, half getting to his feet.

"What? No. And Hell no! It's just - ok, Angel has always been, well, _vigorous_, but lately it's like he's trying to stamp his mark on me or something. He's worse than the energiser bunny - every time I turn round he's all over me!"

"Ewww! with a side order of positively way too much information!" The pair snickered. Living in the mansion it was next to impossible not to hear the two couples when they were in the privacy of their own rooms, and blushing was practically a thing of the past.

Giles now knocked before entering _any_ room in the house, having walked in on one of Spike and Xander's training sessions and caught them christening the training mats.

"Seriously though, Buff, did you _hear_ what you just said?"

"What?"

"About him trying to put his mark on you? I know you and Angel have talked about him claiming you - maybe he's just struggling with the urge and sublimating".

"Ooooh, big word there Xander!" she punched him on the arm as he blushed.

"Yeah well, Spike likes reading to me in bed and I - well, I enjoy it more than I ever liked school. So yeah, I'm learning a lot - and I don't mean about that so get your dirty mind out of the sewer!" He sneaked a glance at her. "Ok, not **just** about that!"

"I kinda gathered things were going well in that department".

"Yeah, no complaints here" he smirked. They looked at each other again, and collapsed in giggles. Sobering up slowly, Buffy turned to him again.

"So do you really think it's this claiming thing?"

"Yeah, I really do. Spike's told me a lot about that stuff, about how his demon feels all possessive and stuff. It must be really hard for Angel fighting his demon all the time, wanting to claim you but wanting to protect and respect your right to choose. And I think it's harder for him since Spike claimed me - Spike's his childe and has something he doesn't, but something he desperately wants. It's gotta rankle and a rankled demon is gonna be difficult to calm down".

"Yeah. Yeah, I see what you mean".

"You gonna claim her?" Spike and Angel stood just back from the window, watching their lovers in the sunshine.

"I want to. But she's not sure. And I can't say I blame her. Let's be frank, Angelus is not the poster child for 'the demon you want to tie yourself to for eternity' and that's what she would be doing. I know she still struggles with the things he - **I** did."

"If you don't claim her, are ya gonna be able to hold it together?" Angel turned and looked at Spike for a moment, then shook his head.

"I really don't know Will. It's getting harder and harder, it's like every time she's away from me I have to stake my claim, mark her with my scent because I want everyone - demons, humans - to know that she's mine". Spike sighed, well aware of the struggle his Sire was dealing with. "I want what you have. I envy you".

"I know how lucky I am, believe me. The Whelp is fuckin' amazing, just accepts everything about me - no soul but no fear. It's - I dunno, it just stuns me all the time. I mean, I **know** what's in his heart and I've never felt anything like it". For a moment, Spike looked vulnerable and young, and Angel felt a twinge for what used to be. If Angelus hadn't been such an evil bastard, if he'd handled the soul better, Will could have been his. He would have come to him when he was chipped and they could have... Shaking his head, refusing to consider what might have beens, Angel knew he was hiding from the situation with Buffy. She either had to accept him as a vampire as well as a man, once and for all, or they would have to go their separate ways again. It wasn't safe to keep pushing himself this way.

"We're ready". Giles and Leslie stood in the doorway, spell components packed safely in a satchel as they watched the foursome load up with weapons. It seemed strange to be doing this when it was just Willow they were facing, but they wanted to be ready for anything and everything.

"So you're sure of where she is? No chance she's messing with your locator spell?" Buffy asked, shoving some stakes into her jacket.

"She's in the basement of the school. It's worrisome that she's so close to the Hellmouth - it concerns me greatly that whatever darkness is inside her may grow stronger while she's there". Giles was grim-faced but determined. They needed to deal with this now, before Willow became more powerful.

"Right. Giles, you and Leslie hang back until we've given the area a proper sweep. We clear it of vamps and whatever other oogly booglies are hanging around, then we get in there and we get our Wills back. Any questions?" The strategising and organising of the plan had all come from Xander, the soldier memories coming to the forefront as he discussed with Spike and Angel the best way to approach the situation. It was yet another side to the young man, and Giles was kept busy cataloguing the changes he was going through without being too invasive. "Ok, let's go".

They took two cars to the school, Xander snuggled in the back of Angel's convertible with Spike.

"Luv, you don't take any chances, you get me? I know you've got more control over the hyena, can call her up when you need her, yeah, but just – mojo frightens me and I don't wanna lose you, ok?"

"I know Spike, I know. But I worry more about you – Willow really has it in for you, so you need to stay out of sight, ok? I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you – I don't want to lose that, so you keep yourself safe or else buddy!"

"Right pair of poofs we are!" Lighting up, Spike looked out of the window. He was so scared – the bint had been right powerful before, who knew what sort of power she had now she was based over the Hellmouth?

The area round the school was very quiet – no demons, no vampires, nothing. As a group they felt slightly over-dressed, weighted down with so much weaponry with no visible enemy to engage. As they entered the basement, the atmosphere became heavy and menacing.

"I know you're here – you might as well put the lights on". Willow's voice echoed slightly in the large room causing Buffy and Xander to jump, Angel and Spike stiffening. They fanned out to make themselves a more difficult target, all of them jumping when they heard her say "Illumine" and a bright white light appeared, lighting the whole room.

Willow was huddled in a corner. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair bedraggled, her hands with broken nails digging into her head.

"Willow..."

"I can always tell when you're there. Even when you think I don't know, I do. Sometimes I light up the room and you're not visible, but I know you're there".

"Willow – we want to help you".

"No, no you don't. The voice told me – you want me to stay weak, to be a good little girl and stand behind you. But I can help, really I can. I just – the spells can make so much difference, the voice told me. It's worth it – don't you see Buffy? It's worth it if it keeps us safe and together. Just the Scoobies, because we belong together. I just want things back the way they were, you know, before – before everything". She shook her head, rising to her feet and drawing a gasp from Buffy and Xander as they saw her properly for the first time. Her hair was jet black, her skin marked with jagged dark lines, eyes pure black with no green to be seen. "I didn't mean to hurt Xander, but he chose. He chose Spike – I can't believe he chose Spike over me, but he did. And I didn't mean to kill him – I really didn't. But the voice says if I can just soak up a bit more power, can just hang onto it, I can bring him back. Not – not like your Mom, Buffy, when we tried that I wasn't strong enough – but now, now I can do it. I can bring him back and we can be together again. And – and, if I bring him back – when I do it – he won't be claimed anymore. Spike won't be able to get his hands on him and Xander can go back to being our Xander-shaped friend, and be there for us. Won't that be good Buffy?" her voice rambled on as she paced back and forth in a small line, never venturing far from the wall.

"Willow, you didn't kill Xander! He's here Will, he's here and he wants you safe".

"No – no, you keep lying to me. You just want to trap me, take me away from the power. Keep me stuffed down in a box like – like my parents, and the teachers and everyone! Little Willow Rosenberg. Well I'm not her anymore – not little Ms Nobody! I'm strong now – just watch!" Gesturing with her hands, Willow aimed unerringly for Angel, the lightning bolt striking him cleanly in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"ANGEL!" Buffy rushed over to him, petrified. "Not dust – that means he's ok – he's not dust! Willow, we need to get you out of here – you don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do – I do know. I'm not stupid, I'm not. And I'm not going to be left behind anymore – you're off with Angel, and Xander – I hurt Xander, oh Goddess I didn't mean to, but I hurt Xander. What am I going to do? No, I can get him back – I can. I just need to hold on a bit longer and I can bring him back!"

"Hey Wills". Xander stepped forward, unable to stand back any longer. "What ya doin'? Come on, Wills, let's get out of here. We can sit back, eat twinkies, I'll even watch your choice of movie – whatdya say?"

"Xander? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Wills, it's me. See, look, I'm not dead. So you don't need to soak up any more power or anything like that. I'm here and if you come with me, we'll be safe. Ok? Let's do that, Wills, how about it?" Stepping closer, he held out his hands to her.

"Oh Xander, I was so scared, I - " Suddenly her head whipped round and she glared at Spike. "I **knew** it was a lie, I knew it! YOU! It's all your fault – all of this, is all your fault! Do you think I didn't see you – watching him, pretending to be his friend – when all the time you just wanted to get your nasty hands on him". She stepped towards Spike, hate sparkling in her eyes. "I figured out how to kill your chip _ages_ ago but there was no way I was going to help an evil soulless monster like you. And I'm not letting you touch my Xander – not ever again. And I don't have to kill you – I can just keep you in pain forever and ever, make it so you can never come near him again!" Fingers splayed, palms upward, head thrown back, Willow began to levitate, a chill wind ripping through the room as she gathered the power towards her.

"Willow – please, Willow – don't do this – please..."

She turned to look at Xander, the sight eerie with her eyes all black. She looked almost mournful. "I have to save you Xander – I have to".

"Willow stop!" 


	18. Chapter 17

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 17/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

_"Oh Xander, I was so scared, I - " Suddenly her head whipped round and she glared at Spike. "I **knew** it was a lie, I knew it! YOU! It's all your fault – all of this, is all your fault! Do you think I didn't see you – watching him, pretending to be his friend – when all the time you just wanted to get your nasty hands on him". She stepped towards Spike, hate sparkling in her eyes. "I figured out how to kill your chip __ages_ ago but there was no way I was going to help an evil soulless monster like you. And I'm not letting you touch my Xander – not ever again. And I don't have to kill you – I can just keep you in pain forever and ever, make it so you can never come near him again!" Fingers splayed, palms upward, head thrown back, Willow began to levitate, a chill wind ripping through the room as she gathered the power towards her.

"Willow – please, Willow – don't do this – please..."

She turned to look at Xander, the sight eerie with her eyes all black. She looked almost mournful. "I have to save you Xander – I have to".

"Willow stop!"

It felt like everything was going in slow motion but speeded up at the same time. Willow turned back to Spike, an incantation on her lips as she rose higher, the wind whipping her black hair around her, lightning crackling at her fingertips. Spike was frozen in place momentarily, eyes caught by Xander's as he realised there wasn't time for him to escape whatever curse she was getting ready to throw at him. Screaming at Willow to stop, Xander sprinted towards her, determined to stop her doing something she would forever regret if they got her back, aware of Spike moving forward at the same time.

He threw himself at her, smacking into the boundaries of the spell protecting her and falling to the floor in front of Spike. She turned to him, striking out with the lighting and catching him across the head. Shaking it off, he tried once more to get to her. Again, she gestured with her hands, pushing him back as she continued to intone the curse, knocking him into Spike til they both fell to the ground. Refusing to give in, Xander scrabbled to his feet along with Spike, one hand pushing Spike behind him, the other swiping at the blood slowly dripping down his face.

"Willow – I love him. Please, Willow, don't do this"

"You don't know what's best for you. I have to save you – I'm doing this for you Xander".

"My Willow wouldn't do this, knowing how much it would hurt me. My Willow would know this would mean the end of my world if she took away the man I love. And I love that Willow. I will always love that Willow. I would go to the ends of the earth for that Willow. Because to me she's always going to be the little red-headed girl who broke the yellow crayon, who helped me get through school, who was there for me when I needed to escape my parents. And who couldn't love that Willow?"

"Stop it – I have to - "

"I love you Willow. Please, don't do this. Please".

The wind stuttered, the lightning at her fingertips skittering haphazardly around before fizzling out.

"Xander, I have to – the voice..."

"I don't care about a voice, Willow. I care about you. I love YOU. And I will always be here for you, always. Please, Willow, don't take my heart away from me. Please". Stepping closer, Xander reached out for her.

"But – I don't know how to – how do I stop Xander? I can't get away from the voice, it's always in there - talking at me, telling me to do things – I've done so many things wrong..."

"It's okay, Willow, it's all going to be okay. Please. I love him". He stood directly in front of her, eyes calm, looking her in the eye. "I will always love you Willow. And I will always love him. Please, don't make me choose. Please". The wind died completely, Willow's feet coming to the floor and she slumped.

"Oh Goddess, Xander, what have I done?" Horrified, she fell to her knees, crying as the realisation hit her all at once. She had attacked her friends, almost killed Xander, and even knowing that hurting Spike could damage Xander she had almost cursed him for eternity. How could Xander ever forgive her after all of that?

As she crumpled to the ground, Xander was right there with her, taking her in his arms and pulling her close.

"It's going to be okay, Willow, I promise. I love you. We all love you, and we're going to do everything we can to help you. It's okay". Stroking her hair, he watched as the black slowly faded, her eyes bleeding back to green. Looking over her shoulder, he nodded at Giles and Leslie who were in the doorway, ready to do the spell. "It's okay, we love you just the way you are, Willow, and we are here for you – always".

As they spoke the incantation, he heaved a sigh of relief, catching a glimpse of Buffy cradling Angel who was just coming to. He turned slightly, still holding her close and looked directly at Spike who was staring at him. Until he thought he was going to lose him to whatever curse Willow had been incanting, he hadn't realised just how much Spike meant to him. To lose Spike would mean the end of his world, and he knew that Spike felt the same way. And now they had Willow back and they could help her, maybe now they could have some peace.

Willow passed out as the binding spell took effect, and he lay her gently on the ground, getting to his feet and walking up to Spike.

"I do you know. I love you so much – you are my heart". Spike pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him tightly as though reassuring himself that he was there – whole and alive.

"Love you too. And that's the second time you've thrown yourself in front of magic for me. If my heart beat, it would have stopped right then. Love you Xander, don't know what I'd do without you. Probably go bug-shagging crazy. Don't do it again - you hear me luv?".

"Yeah, I hear you. And I have no current plans to get in front of any mojo ever again!".

Resting his head against Spike's, Xander wallowed in the feeling – they were all safe, Willow was going to be alright, and they had made it through another apocalypse. Sometimes you just had to relish the moment. 


	19. Epilogue

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** NC17  
**Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
**Part:** 18/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here:

_**Lady Q**: Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

With **huge** thanks to everyone who has commented on here – you have truly kept me going! This is the longest fic I have ever written, so I'm kinda proud of myself for finishing it, but I wouldn't have if I hadn't had the encouragement of you all. Whether you realised it or not, you have all been my first readers, helping me polish things up so it was the best I could make it. Thank you! Hopefully, I did Lady Q's plot bunny justice.

"Giles says Willow's settling in at the Coven really well, that they're considering loosening the binding spell". Cradling her coffee cup, Buffy looked over at Xander who was tucking into a huge lunch. Since returning to work and college respectively, they had made a point of meeting up at least once a week during the day to spend time together and catch up without their respective vampires in tow. The loss of Willow was huge for both of them, and the knowledge that she might not return from England for quite some time made them both very aware of how important their friendship was.

Swallowing his large mouthful, Xander looked up and grinned. "Yeah, I got a letter from her – she sounds good. Promised me a whole heap of 'I'm sorry I tried to curse your husband' cookies again! I told her not to worry, just to put my name down on the betting pool for Giles and Leslie".

"The what?"

"Come on, Buffy, don't tell me you didn't realise Giles and Leslie were getting serious? D'uh, like Leslie couldn't have taken Willow back to England alone. You are so blind sometimes!" Laughing at the squicked look on her face, he took a long drink of his soda. "There's a pool going on at the Coven as to when they get hitched – I already scooped the pool on when they'd start doing the nasty!"

"Xander!"

"What? Construction pays well but every little helps. Gotta keep my vamp in the style he's become accustomed to". They both laughed at that. Spike had cashed in roughly half of the treasure he had found along with the Gem of Amara, and money was most definitely no longer a worry for any of them. Despite the lack of money worries,it had been a difficult six months for all of them - a major period of adjustment but they were starting to come out the other side.

Every day, Xander was learning more about himself – what he could do now that he and the hyena were fully integrated. And Spike was helping him a lot – training with him, letting him talk things through, believing in him. He hadn't realised how low his self-esteem and confidence was until he had someone who believed in him unconditionally – now he actually looked back and saw the good things he had achieved rather than calling himself the Zeppo and Donut Boy.

He still didn't feel worthy of the title "Defender of Mankind" - after all, he hadn't done even half of the things that Buffy had done – but Spike said there was time, they had nothing but time and no doubt there would be future apocalypses that Xander could and would help avert. The two of them were helping Buffy keep control of the Hellmouth whilst Giles was in England, regular visits from Angel and Wesley filling in any gaps.

"Any decisions about Deadboy?" He looked up at Buffy, aware that this was a sore topic of conversation. Spike had explained to him how difficult Angel was finding the situation, that he struggled every day not to try to impose his will on Buffy. Xander wasn't sure which way she would fall – there was little doubt that she loved Angel, it was obvious even to him and he used to be the biggest naysayer of their relationship. But love wasn't always enough and he feared what would happen.

Absentmindedly tearing her napkin into little pieces, Buffy avoided his gaze.

"I just don't know. I'm needed here – he's needed in L.A. I don't see how we can do the whole claimed thing and still take care of what needs taking care of".

"Buffy... that sounds like nothing so much as excuses. What is it – do you not trust him? What?"

"I just – I don't know Xander. There's something holding me back, stopping me making that final move. Maybe it's the whole Slayer/Vampire thing, maybe that part of me is rejecting it as wrong, perverse somehow? D'you know what I mean?"

"Yeah – yeah, I know what you mean. But Buff, you're gonna have to make up your mind and soon. Even I can see how on edge Angel is, and time is just going to make it worse. Try to remember, you're not **just** the Slayer, ok? You're a beautiful young woman as well, and you are entitled to life and love and all those things".

She looked up at him with a tear in her eye.

"But I wouldn't have all those things would I Xander? I've lived longer than any other Slayer for decades, and it's like, what else is out there for me? Once I finish my course, I could actually **do** something with my life. Marriage, kids – what about all of that? I can't have that with Angel, not unless he gets Shanshu and we all know how reliable the PTB are".

"Is that what you're holding out for? Marriage, kids and the white picket fence? Buffy – I know I said you're a woman too, but you are_never_ going to be normal. It's just not going to happen. I'm not saying you can't have that, but what are the chances of you finding someone normal in your line of work?"

"I'm just so scared Xander. What if I make the wrong choice? If I do this – if I accept Angel's claim, that's it, done deal, no backing out. Doesn't that scare you – even just a little?"

"Honestly? No. It actually reassures me – Spike is never going to leave me voluntarily and I know he loves me. He's just – I dunno, don't laugh, just so determined to protect me – from everything. I know I'm safe with him, and it makes me so at peace. And he knows I'm never going to leave him and that I love him. It kinda removes a lot of the normal relationship bullshit fears – leaves the way clear to just be with each other". The soft smile on his face made her wince, realising that she might never have that, even with Angel. She knew Xander loved **all** of Spike – the demon, the very proper English gentleman that was more and more in evidence lately, the Big Bad swaggering and posturing around. But she couldn't say the same about Angel, and that was what was holding her back. She looked up as Xander took her hand. "Buff, you gotta be honest – with yourself and with Angel. Talk to him, tell him what's holding you back. Before you lose him. He's fighting so hard for you, but he can't keep fighting forever, you know?"

She nodded, swiping at the tears she hadn't realised she was shedding. Yeah, she needed to talk to Angel. But she was so scared of what the result would be.

Eyes glinting green, Xander leapt and tackled Spike to the ground, rolling with him until he had him tucked beneath his larger body, trapped.

"Got ya!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh ye – uh!" Grunting as Spike elbowed him sharply in the gut, Xander flinched backwards, losing his advantage and ending up tucked underneath his lover in a reversal of their positions! "No fair!"

"Ah ah ah, luv, told ya before – no gloating til you **know** you've won!" Smirking in his face, Spike flipped Xander over onto his front and grabbed the length of rope he had tucked by the wall in preparation. Pulling Xander's arms behind him, he wrapped him securely from the elbows down so that he was unable to move his arms or struggle effectively. "OI!" He lurched back from the vicious kick Xander aimed at his groin, slapping him sharply on the arse in retailiation. Jumping to his feet, he picked Xander up easily, throwing him over his shoulder and making his way through the warehouse to the bedroom.

They had found, purchased and remodelled the warehouse on the edge of Sunnydale, necro tinted glass everywhere making it safe for Spike to be in the sun without turning to dust, huge squishy sofas and armchairs scattered around along with soft rugs. The TV and hi-fi system was top of the range, although Xander took great delight in making fun of Spike settling down for his regular episodes of 'Passions' in surround sound.

The whole place was a sensualists dream of fabrics and textures, with tubes of lube to be found in many a nook and cranny since they made love wherever they happened to be.

Spike slapped him on the arse again, grinning as Xander yelled his objection. "To the winner the spoils, luv, and I am going to enjoy this. Got ya to myself for the **whole** weekend and I intend to keep you tied to the bed the WHOLE time and have my way with ya!" Xander wiggled happily, more than willing to go along with that plan.

Yeah, a whole weekend being fucked through the mattress and spoiled rotten by his gorgeous vampire. Who knew the words of a prophecy could work out so well for him?

FIN


End file.
